Summer Love
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Bella Swan's last summer before starting college is here. Charlie Swan encourages his daughter to let loose and live. What happens when the town's notorious bad boy comes back? Will he sweep her off her feet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this was supposed to be our entry for the Reflections of Summer Twilight Fanfic Contest, which was canceled. We have broken this up and we are adding to it, to make it a more completed story, which was our intent anyway after the contest. **

******This will post more like a drabble type fic, and will have chapters which are between 500 and 1500 word count.******

**Special thanks goes out to Carolina Cullen, who was the final beta of chapters 1 through 12 (the original one-shot) who was recommended by the contest using Ren Pencil Beta services. **

**The kickass banner for this was made by the talented and wonderful Deebelle1. Thank you so much for making this for us.**

**Of course our normal team of ladies also worked on this and they are who always bust their bottoms to keep us readable. Thank you to Jess2002, AWayWithWords and LaPumuckl – we're so grateful ladies for you always having our backs.**

**Any mistakes belong to WeeKittyAndTAT, much like this storyline idea. All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her character names, places or likenesses.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Love  
BPOV**

I wake up with a yawn. Stretching my body, I fall less than gracefully out of bed. I move to my bathroom before heading to make breakfast.

"Hey, kiddo. It's summer break, which means you get to sleep all day and party all night."

I raise my brow at my dad. He's the chief of police for this small town we live in. I find it ironic for him to tell me—his soon-to-be nineteen-year-old baby girl—to go out and party. It would almost be like the Pope giving direction of which birth control is best.

"What, kid? I mean, soon you'll be leaving for college. You've got six weeks before school starts. It's time to enjoy yourself." He kisses my head, giving me his signature sidearm hug.

It's always been me and him. I never knew my mother; she walked away when I was hours old.

"Okay, kid. I need to get to work. I've got to get things set for this new detective. He'll be starting tomorrow. Now, your direct orders are to relax and have fun – do it or I'll arrest you."

"Ah, yes, the whole failing to party law. I forgot all about it."

My dad smirks at me before he walks out the door.

I head back up to my bedroom and grab some clean clothes. I take a relaxing shower before getting dressed for the day. I go downstairs and pack a nice lunch. Leaving the house, I grab my trusty Schwinn from the garage.

I get some power and pedal as fast as I can. When I have enough speed and stop my leg movements, I lift my chin, smiling up at the sun, and let go of the handles. Most people would think this is unsafe to do, but the small town I live in doesn't have many cars on the side roads.

I reach the library and park my bike before heading inside. I love the library; it's my favorite place in the whole town. For me, it's a place full of adventure, love, hope, and dreams, with just the right amount of fear, keeping your blood pumping.

"Bella."

I glance down, feeling a tug at my dress.

"Hi, Seth," I say, crouching down.

"Will you read me a story?" he asks in a timid voice.

I nod with a smile and lead him to a quiet corner.

I start to read when a few more children run over and sit. They all sit in a circle, smiling and laughing with the story I'm reading.

"Come on, Bella. Read another one," Leah pleads, pouting her lip.

"I just read three books, and now, I need to go. It's time for me to take Chief Swan his lunch, or he'll be in a bad mood. You don't want that do you?"

They all shake their heads. I laugh under my breath before saying my goodbyes. I go to the desk and get the book Mrs. Cope was holding for me. I walk out to my bike, place the book in my basket, and make my way to the police station.

"Hi, Bella," Mark says as I walk past him, waving.

I knock on my dad's door before entering. "Hi, Dad," I say, walking in. "I've got your lunch."

"Thanks, kid," he says, looking at me for a moment.

"I'm going to head to the beach for a while. There's going to be a party and drinking?"

"Hmm, sounds nice. Have a good time," he replies, sounding disinterested.

I slap his arm, and he looks up at me.

"What?" he huffs.

I cross my arms, looking at him.

"Look, kid. I know about the party, and I trust you not to drink ... too much. I'm also aware you won't go swimming. Besides, Sam and Jacob will be there."

I roll my eyes, giving him an incredulous glare. "Sometimes it feels as if you want me to break the rules and party."

"Kid, I just want you to live your teen years having some fun. I did a shitload when I was your age. Hell, I got your mother pregnant when she was your age. Not that I'm saying, you should go out, have sex, and get pregnant." He stops talking and sighs. "You're eighteen, kid. I've allowed you to take care of my ass far too long. You're a teenager still, not some thirty-year-old spinster. I want to make sure you live your life. Do a few crazy things before you're thrust, face first, into the world of all work and no play," he says, tapping his messy desk.

"Fine, I'll do all the crazy stuff you said, but when I bring home some old-tattooed-motorcycle-riding dude – it'll be on your own head."

My dad grins and takes a big bite of his sandwich. "You do that, kid. Don't worry – I've saved money so you can have a pretty decent wedding."

"Ugh," I huff. "It would be more fun if you were against me having fun. Breaking the rules while trying not to get found out, it's part of the fun. Not having you beg me to go do things that are against the law," I rant. I get up and march out of his office, but stop at the door to glare at him, one last time, over my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it the very first chapter of this little tale. We will post daily until it is all completed and ready to go, and once we get the final chapter back we will post like crazy to have it all posted by months end. Hope you enjoy this, leave us some love. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Just a reminder that this is a short chapter story and posting daily until it is completed and then there will be multiple updates. The whole story will be posted by the end of the month.*****

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I head home and change for the beach before packing my bag of warmer clothes in case it gets cool later. I get on my bike and head toward the beach. I ride as fast as I can, and once again, I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of the air through my hair.

A loud rumble makes me open my eyes in time to see a large van turning onto the road. I hit my brakes, turning to the side, and lose my balance. I fall off the bicycle, tumbling down the small hill. I wince as I sit up but jump when a man's voice calls.

"Hey, girlie. Are you all right?" his deep husky voice asks.

I stand up too fast and see the man moving toward me. I step toward him. "I'm fine," I insist with a bit of a yelp when a branch flings back and hits my arm.

"Why the hell were you riding with your eyes closed?" the man asks in my ear as he places his arm around my waist.

I narrow my eyes at him. "There was no traffic when I closed my eyes, and it was no more than a few seconds," I huff. I go to move away from him but wince in pain as my arm brushes a bush.

"Girlie, take it easy; that was a bad fall."

"My name is Bella!" I exclaim, looking at him.

He tilts his head. "Bella, as in little Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter?"

I gaze at him, trying to figure out if I recognize him or not.

The guy is around six-foot-two and well-built. I can feel his abs against my side. He's got messy copper hair and sparkling green eyes. I'd say he looks like he's in his mid-twenties.

"Yeah, that's me," I say, having no clue as to who he is.

"I'm Edward Cullen. My sister Alice used to babysit you back in the day."

I gulp, not because of my memories of Alice, because there are still stories about Edward Cullen running through our school, and he left a decade ago!

"Ah, I see. I left a lasting impression on Fork's High School."

I smile, rubbing my head. "Well, your name is still carved into the walls." I snicker. "So what brings you back here?"

He gives me a lopsided grin, raising his brow as he helps me sit sideways on the passenger seat of his van.

"There's a story about your leaving," I declare without delay as my face heats up. "They say you told Principal Newton to take his school and shove it. Then turned to my dad saying the same about the town. I heard you declare you'd never set foot in this hellhole of a town again! You took off on your Harley Davidson and rode off into the sunlight."

Edward looks at me, with a gleam in his eye. "It didn't go down in that precise manner," he says with a smirk. "It was sunset."

I feel my mouth open in shock; I can't help but blink at him.

"I have a first aid kit. I'm checking you over before looking at your bike."

"So ..." He wipes my elbow.

"So what?" he says as I wince a little.

"What made you come back?"

"I'm the new detective at the Police Department."

"Wh–what?" I stutter.

"Don't I look like a cop?" he asks, attending to the small scrape on my knee.

"Er, don't you have a rap-sheet, a large one?"

He laughs, and I can feel the heat of his breath against my knee.

"I do and did, which makes me a great cop. Besides, I've been very good since I became an adult." He looks up, giving me a wink. "When I was a kid, I didn't kill or hurt anyone, just let off steam, you know?"

I bite my lip, shaking my head, and Edward gives me a confused look.

"How about you, Bella – is the chief keeping you under lock and key?"

I roll my eyes. "Ah, no. He wants me to misbehave. He's even making me go to this stupid party at the beach."

"You make it sound like he's punishing you."

I shrug a little, but stop when I see Edward's eyes seem to be scanning me.

"You look like an angel, which means there's a devil in there somewhere, wanting to break free."

Before I can say anything, he moves away, picking up my bike.

"Sorry, doll. The chain is broken. I can fix it, but not without the right tools."

I move out of the van when I hear him open the back of it. "What are you doing ..." I see the most beautiful motorcycle in the back of his van.

"You like my bike?" he asks, and all I can do is nod.

My hand reaches out to touch the motorcycle, but I pull back at the last second.

"You can touch her. She's tied down and secured in place."

I swallow and rest my hand on the handlebars.

"Do you ride?"

I shake my head, moving away from the motorcycle, and pout.

"You've seen me on a regular bicycle. On something like this, I'd be more apt to kill myself. But, my goal before I die is to grow a pair and go out on one."

"I'll hold you to that, doll."

I look at Edward as he closes the back of his van.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at your house to clean up." Edward helps me back into the van before moving around to his side.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of things so far?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the van starts, the music blares, and Edward turns it down as he pulls out onto the road. My eyes go to his arms, looking at the tattoos that are there.

I feel someone staring at me so my eyes go to Edward, but he's watching the road. I clear my throat and scrunch my nose. "Do you have a house, or something?" I ask, wondering where he'll be staying.

"Chief said he got me the place above the diner."

I pull my eyebrows together, tilting my head to the side. I know the apartment he's talking about: it has a combination living room and kitchen, with bathroom and bedroom. "That's a small place for a family?" I blurt by accident. I feel my face heat up and cover it with my hand in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," I stammer as Edward laughs to himself.

"It's okay. It's big enough for me," he says, looking my way and giving me another wink.

"No wife?" I ask, finding it a little odd. I mean, he's like twenty-eight and the rumors all say he's a ladies man.

"No wife, girlfriend, or anything along those lines. Which seems a good thing, for me," Edward mutters in a husky tone as he pulls into my driveway.

"Why don't we drop off your bike, and then I'll run you to the beach?"

I look at him and then to the back of his van. "Don't you want to go to your apartment?"

"I'm a day early; besides, there's a party," he insists. I notice his eyes trail up and down my body before he gives me one of those smirks of his.

"How about you get washed and changed? I'll go and drop this stuff off and meet you back here in, say, an hour?"

I frown at him, wondering why I would need to get changed. Edward points and I look down, seeing that I'm covered in mud.

"I should get changed," I growl as he chuckles.

I get out and head for the door, but stop to watch him drive off. I try to run inside, but of course, I brush my arm on the door and wince again.

It takes me less than an hour to get washed and redressed. I make my way outside to wait for Edward, and I'm shocked to find he's here, leaning against a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

I move to the car in awe. When I reach it, I run my hand along the sleek metal.

"How many vehicles do you have?"

"Just this and my motorcycle. The van was a rental to haul my personal stuff. This car was shipped here last week."

"So, are you coming to the beach with me now or what?" Edward asks as he opens the passenger door.

I again find myself looking him over. He's wearing black jeans, which don't leave a lot to the imagination. The tight black t-shirt he's wearing is clinging to those abs I felt earlier. Then I notice the black leather jacket on the seat, and I swear my tummy does a flip. His whole persona has me wanting to run for the hills, screaming bad boy to the cops, but he is one.

Once I'm sitting in the car, Edward closes the door and walks around to his side. The trip to the beach is quick, and I groan a little, seeing the party is in full swing. Without a doubt, there are going to be a few drunks, and it's just after five now.

"Don't worry, I have your back, doll," Edward says, opening the door for me.

As we walk toward the party, Edward seems to stay close to me.

"Bella," Sam exclaims, smiling at me. His eyes move to Edward, and he looks shocked. "Cullen?" he yells before grinning and man-hugging Edward.

"Holy shit, man. Last I heard, your ass was in jail."

_What the fuck? He's a cop and he was in jail?_

Edward looks at me, winking as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Three years," Edward says as he rubs one of his fingers across my knuckles. I'm not sure why, but I feel as if Edward's telling me this is untrue.

"It'll be more if Chief sees you with his little girl," Sam says, pointing at me.

"You know me, Sam, living life on the edge."

Sam shakes his head. "Bella, go get yourself something to drink and mingle with your friends. Cullen, come on. I'll show you where the adults are hanging out," Sam says, pulling Edward away.

As I watch them, I see Edward turn his head, looking at me. I move to the cooler and pick up a can of soda.

"Oh my God, who was that?" Jessica gushes.

"That is _'The Edward Cullen,'_" I tell her and her mouth makes an _O_ shape.

"Oh sweet Jesus, he's yummy."

I hum in agreement with her.

"Looks like I know what I want for my birthday," Jessica carries on as we walk over to the rest of our friends.

* * *

**A/N: So Jessica wants Edward for her birthday, who do you suppose might lay her claim first?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**How about a little beach party fun?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A short while later, _Shake It Off_ is blaring as we're dancing around.

"Doll," I hear as Edward pulls me to him, and I stop moving.

I just watch as he grins at me. He starts dancing to the song, and I'm too shocked to do anything else. He moves closer to me, putting his left arm around me as he flicks my hair back over my shoulder with his right.

"This would go easier if you would dance with me." Edward pulls back and grins.

I giggle as he lip-sings along with the song. I shrug and start to copy his movements, which makes him smile at me more.

The next song is _Uptown Funk_. Edward slides his sunglasses on, and I'm a little stunned when he again sings along with the song. As we keep dancing, it's very clear he's a good dancer.

I gulp and stop dancing when _Time of My Life_ comes on. Before I can move anywhere, I'm in Edward's arms.

"Don't think. Just dance, doll."

I bite back the moan when his husky voice causes my body to let it out against my will.

Edward guides my movements. "Want to do some dirty dancing?" he whispers.

All I can do is nod.

"Breathe, doll," Edward says.

He starts to move his body against mine. Together this movement feels natural, as if we've done this hundreds of times. People around us are making comments and cheering. When we get to the part in the song where _Johnny lifts_ _Baby, _Edward picks me up at my waist. He spins us around before letting me slide down his body. We finish the dance to a bunch of catcalls and more cheering.

I'm not surprised to see all the others now dancing the same as the next song starts.

"How about we sit over there on the rocks and talk?"

I nod and Edward keeps a hold of my hand as he picks up two beers as we pass the cooler. Edward sits down and pats the space next to him. I move slow, sitting down beside him, biting my lip.

"Have you ever drunk beer before?" Edward asks.

I eyeball him before taking one. "I may be a good girl, but I've done stuff."

Edward gives me this raised brow look.

"Fine ... with my dad's permission, of course."

Edward chuckles a little. "How old are you?"

I swallow back my worry, hoping this will not make him run.

"I'll be nineteen soon," I say, and Edward nods.

"That's a year off from what I thought."

I frown at him.

"I thought you were around twenty or twenty-one."

"So, is this okay then?" I say, waving my hand between us.

"What is this, doll?" Edward asks in a mischievous way.

I duck my head, closing my eyes as my face heats up.

"I just turned twenty-nine, and as for this," Edward says, tilting my face to his. "There's something, I'm not sure what—but I would like to see where it goes."

I smile as my eyes dance between his eyes and lips.

Edward edges closer to me, and he growls close to my ear. "We shouldn't let lust lead the way for us, doll."

Before I can duck my head again, he kisses me close to my ear and takes in a deep breath along my skin.

"Let's get to know one another," he purrs.

I take a sip of my beer, looking around to make sure everyone is away from us.

"So, were you in jail, for real?"

Edward looks at me before he laughs in a quiet manner. "Yes and no."

I give him a confused look.

"I was in jail, but it was for an undercover operation."

I swallow as I keep looking at him. "How long were you in there for?" I ask, hoping for his sake it wasn't three years, like he'd said.

"Five very long months," Edward sighs. "It's kind of the reason I took this job here: no more undercover work."

I tilt my head, hearing a lot of sadness in Edward's voice. I slide my hand to his, clasping his fingers. He looks at our joined hands and brings them to his mouth and kisses mine.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise in telling Sam and my old friends what I do now." Though Edward's voice is light, I can still hear the pain there.

"You'll be safe here. Nothing ever happens here; well, not since the town's bad boy left anyway," I joke.

Edward grins, wiggling his brow. "Good thing I'm back then, someone has to liven things up."

I nod.

"What do you do, doll?"

"I just finished high school, and I work part-time at the diner," I say. "I'm just chilling out this summer until fall when college starts."

Edward looks a little worried but takes a sip of his beer.

"UW?" he asks out of the blue.

"What?"

"You going to UW?"

I shake my head at him. "Nope. No big university for me, just Port Angeles. Dad did make me take one of the dorm rooms, but I'll be sleeping in my own bed the nights I work late at the diner and every weekend," I tell him, hating I can't just live at home all the time. I'm not looking forward to sharing a room with someone I don't know.

"What's your major?" Edward asks, sounding calmer than he was.

"Photography," I tell him.

Edward and I sit on the rocks, talking the whole night away. At one point, he removes his jacket, putting it on me. As he sits behind me, he pulls me between his legs. We watch the sunset while talking softy to each other about nothing and everything.

"It's almost one in the morning. I should get you home," Edward mumbles as he nuzzles my neck.

"Yeah." I stop talking and snort. "Do me a favor and drive slow? Dad gave me the curfew of one, so make sure I'm five minutes or so late."

Edward laughs in silence while nodding at me.

* * *

**A/N: What a rebel, huh? So now you all know more about her upcoming plans for school, and you got your answers about Edward being in jail. What are your thoughts so far?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**We know we took some liberties with some things. Such as dorm living in Port Angeles, bus service from Forks to Port Angeles, just to name a couple. Since this is a fictional story, there is a fictional dorm and bus service in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

We hold hands the whole way back to his car. Again, he helps me in before making his way to his side. I know he's safe to drive; he only had one beer earlier on the rocks. Since then, each time we got a drink, it was water or soft drinks.

Edward pulls up outside my home at a quarter after one and surprises me by walking me to the door.

"So?" I say, unsure of what else to say.

"Bella?" my dad says, opening the door.

"Chief," Edward says.

"Heard you were in town; I hope this is a passing visit."

I tilt my head, not understanding why my dad would not know Edward is the new detective.

"Why, Chief, are you too old to catch me?" Edward replies with a laugh.

"Never too old, but you did keep me on my toes."

I look between them both, and it reminds me of the look in a western when the good and bad guys are about to start shooting each other. My dad seems to be the one who's losing the battle and drops his stare first.

"I heard about your parents. I'm sorry, son."

I look right at Edward as my dad hugs him.

"And I'm glad you came home. My offer of a room here still stands."

Edward clears his throat, and it seems he's unable to do anything other than nod.

"Thanks, Chief. I like the little apartment above the diner just fine. I best get off now, I've got an early start tomorrow. Goodnight, doll," Edward says, winking at me.

I watch him walk off, feeling this pull to move after him. When he gets to the car, Edward stops and turns, looking at me. He waves before getting in his car and driving off.

"Did you have a good night, kid?" Dad asks as he walks me into the house.

"Yeah, I did," I say.

There's a part of me that wants to ask what the whole thing at the front door was about, but the other part wants Edward to tell me.

"I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight, Dad," I say, kissing his cheek before heading to my bed.

Drifting off to sleep, my mind is still on Edward. My dreams are filled with Edward and me, doing some unimaginable things, and not just in the bedroom. I wake up in time to have breakfast with my father. After he leaves, I sit for a few moments, rethinking the dreams from last night. I glance at the clock and see I've been daydreaming for over an hour. I get up, making lunch for my dad like I do every day. However, this time, I'm making something for Edward, too.

When I'm done, I head upstairs to get showered and dressed. I opt to put on my tight jean-shorts—I've been told they make my ass look great—and a halter top. I walk the twenty minutes to the station, happy the sun is glinting down on me, but sad my bike is still broke.

"Hi, Bella," Mark says as I walk in.

I smile at him, scanning the room for Edward.

"Your dad is in his office with none other than Edward Cullen. The guy hasn't been back a day, and Chief already had to bring him in!" Mark carries on chuckling.

I bite my lip, trying to hold back my smile as my dad's office door opens.

"Okay, everyone. Can I have your attention please?" my dad says.

"As most all of you know, this is Edward Cullen. Edward is our newest member of the force and his rank is Detective."

There's a collective gasp heard from around the room, but my eyes are now on Edward. Good Lord, does he look good in a police uniform. I feel my mouth dry as I stare at him, seeing he's grinning as he looks back at me.

"He's going to let you know who's doing what today. Enjoy," my dad scoffs. I can tell he's a hair's breadth from holding in his laughter. He waves me to his office before he turns and goes in himself.

"Thanks, kid," he says, taking all the containers of food from me.

"Whoa, Chief, two of these are for Edward," I say.

"Hmm, already feeding the new guy, huh? So, besides lunch lady duty, what are your plans for today?"

I shrug, sitting down, still holding the lunch I made for Edward.

"The chain on my bike broke so, not a lot, I can't go for a ride. I was thinking of giving the house a good cleaning and get everything organized."

"Wow, sounds like fun," my father deadpans before laughing at full volume. "How about I give you some money so you can go and see a movie or something?" he asks after he, at long last, stops his laugh fest.

"How am I getting there?"

"Take the bus or my car?"

I roll my eyes; he knows I hate driving his car.

"Sounds like a plan, but I'll take the bus."

He hands me fifty dollars and smiles at me.

"Have fun," he calls as I get up, walking toward the office door.

"Bella," I turn, looking at him, and he throws something my way.

I fail to catch it, making my dad chuckle. I flip him off and roll my eyes as I pick up, what I now know is, pepper spray.

"Gee, Dad, thanks," I say, placing it in my bag and walking out of his office.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Charlie's sense of humor now? I love how he kept the new detective on the down low, even from his own office. How do you suppose things will go when Bella gives Edward his lunch before she leaves?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**We know the chapters are smaller sized, but we are updating daily while we finish writing the story. There are only 13 days left this month and the story will be completed by the end of the month.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I head over to where Edward is standing by what I assume is his desk.

"Hi," I say as I reach him.

"Hi," he says, and I can feel his eyes as they skim over my body.

"Lunch?" I squeak, feeling very warm.

He looks at the containers in my outstretched hand. "It's just to say welcome. Besides, I bring my dad's lunch in every day."

He keeps his eyes on me as he takes his lunch. Our hands brush together, and I feel my body starting to tremble from the heat radiating between us.

"I should get going," I breathe.

"Where are you off to today?"

"I'm taking the bus to go see a movie or something," I say, not wanting to go anywhere.

"Maybe I can see you later tonight?" Edward asks, and I watch as his Adam's apple wobbles.

"I would like that," I admit. "I could come to your place, after you're off work, if you want?"

"Yeah, I'm done here at six, so I'll be home about half past."

I bob my head, as I realize I'm still holding his hand. In a slow manner, I let go of his hand and miss his touch right away.

"I'll see you soon then," Edward says, giving me a smirk that light up my insides.

"Yeah," I hum and bite my lip before walking out.

When I get outside, I take a deep breath as I look up at the sky. I shake my head, looking back at the station. I can't help but smile as I head toward the bus stop.

I decide to head to the bookstore to get some new books before anything else. Reading is my first love, and I prefer it to the movies. I'm in the bookstore for over three hours, picking up six books. My goal was to take them home and read them, while I was sunbathing in my backyard, or even take them to the meadow I found. However, now I want to sit in silence and read for a while, so I go to the park to sit and read some before heading home.

I allow myself to be sucked into the storyline of the first book I found. I, of course, lose track of time, and when I look around I see the park is emptying as parents and kids head home for their supper. I put away my books, take a look at the time, and freak out because it's almost seven.

"Shit," I say, raking through my bag for my cell phone. I know I will need to call my dad to get Edward's number, so I can tell him I'll be late.

"You got the time on you, love?" I peek at the man who spoke. I see he looks to be in his twenties, and he reminds of a college boy.

"It's five minutes to seven," I tell him as I get up to make my way to the bus stop.

"Are you sure? Could you check for me?"

I look at the guy and pull my brows together.

"I did just before you spoke to me. At that time, it was six minutes to seven on the dot," I say without stopping.

"Yeah, but then you spoke to me, so it's later now. I need to know the exact time, I've got a date."

I swallow, not liking this guy's odd desperation for the time.

"Well, that's the best I can give you," I say, looking at him from the corner of my eye, as I reach blindly for my pepper spray.

"Please, check again?"

This time I don't reply but keep walking.

"Johnny!"

I look to see three more guys, walking toward me.

I keep my eyes on them and my head up, while still digging in my bag for the pepper spray.

"Fuck! She's a firecracker," the guy carries on.

"She's also a stuck up bitch," a new voice hisses from behind me. "She wouldn't tell Johnny the time when he asked."

I let out little breaths, knowing I need to keep calm. I have three guys in front of me and at least two behind me. I groan a little as they seem to encircle me.

"My father, the chief of police, is waiting for me to join him for dinner. So get out of my way!" I demand, but they snigger at me.

"Shush, petal. We're just going to have some fun," Johnny says.

"FIRE! HELP! FIRE!" I yell as they close in on me.

I start kicking and yelling. There's no way, I'll be going down without a fight.

The first one who crosses my path hits me across the face and sneers at me. "There's no one around, you dumb bitch."

"WRONG, ASSHOLE!" I look up to see an angry Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Edward to the rescue ... this ought to be interesting. Thoughts?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay we know a lot of you did not like the cliffhanger there, so here is some resolution for you. See you tomorrow with more.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Edward growls and hits the two nearest to him. As they fall, two of the others run off, leaving the first guy who's still holding me.

"For every second you have your hands on her, I'm going to break one of your bones," Edward seethes. "One, two, three," he counts before grabbing the guy. The guy yells in pain, as Edward twists his arm.

"We're just trying to speak to her. We wouldn't have done anything," the guy cries.

Edward turns his hand more, and I hear a popping sound. I watch as Edward takes the guy's wallet and looks at it. He leans forward, saying something in the guy's ear, and throws him to the ground.

"Don't make me come looking for you or your friends."

As the guy runs off, Edward moves to me.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, and he frowns. I let out a shaky breath as he pulls me into his strong arms.

"I'm fine. I mean, I'm pissed they ruined my day. Who the hell do they think they are?" I say with a huff.

Edward's scent and warmth seems to calm my anger, leaving me feeling chilled. Edward looks me over like he's worried I will faint or die here on the spot.

"I'm okay. I'm just cold," I say and move closer to Edward, needing him and his warmth.

Edward takes his jacket off and wraps it around me, running his hands up and down my back on the inside of his jacket.

I can still feel the thumping of his heart as my head rests against his chest. I know he's still angry, enough for both of us, by his body language.

"We need to get your face and hand looked at. We also have to call the Chief."

I groan, knowing my dad will have a fit. The beating Edward just gave those guys will be nothing compared to what he'll do if he gets a hold of them.

Edward takes me to his car and takes some photos of my face. He spends a few minutes in detail, looking me over for other injuries. The whole time he does his job, he seems to be gentle and caring. It may be his job, but something about this feels like it's more.

Once Edward is satisfied that I'm not hurt bad, he drives us to a restaurant, making me eat as he talks to my dad on the phone. I'm sure some of the other people in the restaurant could hear my father's harsh words, being clear-cut and loud.

It's not until we are on our way back to his car that it strikes me: he's here with me and not at home waiting for me.

"Why are you here? I thought we were meeting at your place just after six. I was going to call you to say I was on my way, when that guy—Johnny or whatever—asked me for the time," I blurt.

Edward swallows as he opens the car door for me. "I was worried you weren't there and ..." Edward shakes his head. "I was out here earlier, and I saw you at the park reading. I had been watching for you to come home. When you didn't get off the bus just after five, I finished up early and came to pick you up."

There's a small hint of embarrassment in Edward's voice, letting me know he's not as cocky and confident as he makes himself out to be.

"Thank you," I sigh, not caring he was, for all intents and purposes, watching me. I'm not sure what bothers me more, him watching me, or choosing to not come spend time with me. Either way, I'm glad he was there for me when I needed him.

"Anytime, doll," Edward says close to my ear. He kisses the side of my face. His lips are soft against my cheek, when I hear and feel him inhale against my skin. His nose trails along my jaw until his mouth is close to mine. I can see the soft, full, pink pillow of his bottom lip. Edward presses his forehead to mine, closing his eyes as he strokes my hair with a light touch.

"Be a good boy," he whispers to himself.

I'm not certain, but I'm sure he's contemplating kissing me.

His eyes open and he looks in mine, and I know for certain he's, without a sound, asking if he can kiss me.

I open my mouth to say _yes_ but some loud group comes out of the restaurant, making Edward and I turn to them. As we watch them walk away, I know I missed my chance to kiss Edward, again.

I slide into his car, and he closes the door before moving to his side.

* * *

**A/N: Bella wants to kiss him, but hey who doesn't ... what do you think of how things are going?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The drive home is uneventful, but I can't stop my eyes from moving to the corner to peek at Edward. I take comfort in the fact he seems to be doing the same. When we reach my home, my father's pacing the driveway.

"Dad, I'm fine," I stutter because I'm still cold.

"I'm still hauling their asses in! No one messes with my baby girl. Get inside, kid; Mark will be in the area until Edward and I get back."

Before I can respond at all, Mark pulls up and my dad drives off with Edward.

"WH–AT?" I stammer as they drive away.

I sigh, waving at Mark and muttering to myself as I make my way inside.

I make myself some tea and head upstairs for a shower and bed. I'm startled awake a little while later by my dad saying he got the guys, and they're spending some time in jail. I hum a "thanks" and drift back to sleep.

_**~SL~**_

It's been a few days since the whole park incident. My dad said the guys spent two days in jail, and then were given a verbal warning. However, all the surrounding law enforcement has been keeping an eye out for them. I heard my dad joking about how they seem to keep getting pulled over, and how they're all facing a multitude of charges. I laugh a little, knowing there's no way these guys will enjoy their summer now.

I get my bicycle out, happy it's fixed, and start to ride around town.

I hear a police siren behind me, and I pull over. I put down my kickstand and step off the bicycle. I turn to see Edward getting out of his car and coming my way.

Today, there's a nice warm breeze, and it seems to hit Edward in such a way that it feels as if I'm watching him move in slow motion. Goodness gracious, does he wear that uniform well.

"Ma'am," he says in a business-like voice.

"Edward?"

"It's Detective Cullen," he replies, tapping his badge. "Now, do you know why I pulled you over?"

I arch my brow, trying to work out what in the hell's going on.

"Hmm, no answer?"

"WHAT?" I shout, finding this situation odd.

"Ma'am, please lower your voice," Edward rasps but still sounds authoritative. "You ran the stop sign," he declares, pointing a half block back.

I turn and look at it then back to him, opening and closing my mouth, speechless.

"I need to check your sobriety. Blow into this," he orders, holding up a breathalyzer.

"Why?"

"I need to see if you're drunk while operating a vehicle."

"It's ... a ... bicycle," I say, bit by bit, pointing to it.

"It has wheels, and it's on the road, therefore, it's a vehicle, and has to obey the laws of the road. Or do you think because daddy is the Chief you don't need to?" Edward lifts his brow.

I glare at him with my hands on my hips. "Fine," I retort with a huff.

He holds the machine, and I lean forward, blowing into the stupid breathalyzer until it beeps.

"Hmm, well, you're clean," Edward says. "But, there's still the stop sign you ran, and the fact you're not wearing a helmet."

"I wasn't even in the intersection," I say, pointing back.

"The helmet?"

"I never wear one," I say, knowing I should, but this is such a quiet town.

"Have you ever seen an accident involving a car and bicycle?"

I shake my head at the hurt and softness in Edward's voice.

"It's not pretty. I'm going to write you a ticket—stay here."

I watch him walk away, feeling as if I'm in shock. He comes back a few minutes later, holding a bag and a piece of paper.

"This is your ticket," he says, handing it to me.

I fold it up, putting it in my book before throwing it in the basket.

"Look at it," Edward demands.

I huff again in anger, taking it out and unfolding it.

_Isabella Marie Swan, you've been found guilty of running a stop sign. You're hereby ordered to go out on a date with Edward Cullen. You have one day, or face the consequences of your actions.  
Edward Cullen. _

I look at it and then up at Edward, who has a grin on his face. He stares at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Spend tomorrow with me," he pleads, moving closer to me.

"This whole thing was to ask me out?" I ask, feeling all of the anger leave me. Darn him, and his sexy eyes.

"Yes and no."

I tilt my head, looking at him.

"I was heading to your house to give you this," he says, pulling out a helmet. "You need to wear one, doll. I don't want to come across you lying in the road hurt or dead. I couldn't handle that." The softness of his voice has me running my hands up his arms as I move into them.

Edward puts the helmet on my head, keeping his eyes on mine. I feel my eyes dance between his mouth and lips again, but this time so are his.

"I like you," he admits, bending down a little. His lips are so close to mine. Just as our lips almost touch, a car zooms past us, making us jump apart.

"Shit! He's going to kill someone," I shout.

"Yeah, got to go," Edward yells, running to his cruiser.

"YES!" I yell, making him stop for a split second and grin.

He jumps in the cruiser, does a U-turn, and chases the car.

I sigh, clipping the helmet straps under my chin.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of that whole interaction? This was fun to write for both Nikky and me, we spent a lot of time laughing.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for a date, or at least the beginning of one.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the day, I have a spring in my step. I head to bed early, wanting a good night's sleep.

"You're up early again," Dad says with a sigh.

"I went to bed early," I say, pouring myself a coffee.

Dad goes to talk, but he's stopped by someone knocking on the door. I head to answer it, and I'm shocked to see Edward standing there.

"Hey?" I say, opening the door.

Before he can speak, my dad cuts him off.

"Edward? Not another early bird. You do know today's your day off?" Dad mutters from behind me.

"I know, Chief, Bella's going to be spending the day with me."

I look at him, and then at my watch, seeing it's not even nine yet.

"Go get ready, doll. I've got breakfast covered."

I look at Edward for a few more minutes before running to get dressed. I'm glad I took a good long shower last night.

I walk back downstairs to find my dad and Edward talking in the kitchen.

"So what are you two up to?" Dad asks.

I shrug and look at Edward.

"I'm taking her to my parents' lake house. I thought we could chill out, maybe do some fishing."

I hold back my groan because I hate fishing.

"You're taking her fishing, at the lake house?" Dad gasps as Edward grins, nodding.

Dad, in all his normal subtlety, bursts out laughing. "Good luck with that, son," he chortles after he stops his belly laughter. "Are you guys planning to spend the night up there?"

Edward looks at me with raised brows, and I nod.

"Yeah, I think we might. If you don't mind, Chief?"

"Sure, that's fine. I know how far it's to the lake house. I'll see you tomorrow, kid. Give me a call later, tonight," he says as he walks out.

I look to Edward, and he just stares back at me.

"Go get yourself an overnight bag, doll."

I swallow and head upstairs. It takes me a few minutes to pack everything I need. I make my way back downstairs and find him in the kitchen.

"I'm ready," I say, feeling a little shy.

Edward moves to me, taking my bag in one hand, and the other clasps mine. He leads me out the front door and to his car. He opens my door, and I get in. He gets in and starts the car, and I frown when Edward starts to drive out of town, not toward his apartment.

"Don't you need to get an overnight bag?" I ask.

"I have mine in the trunk already, doll. Besides, I sleep naked," he announces.

I feel my face heat up, but it intensifies when he winks at me.

Edward stops off at the store right outside of town. We shop for food and bait, and Edward even picks us up some breakfast sandwiches.

The drive to the lake house takes four hours, but it passes without delay as Edward sings along with the radio. We also spend time laughing and joking with each other.

"This is beautiful," I say, looking at the house.

"It's amazing. This is still one of my favorite places."

I nod in understanding; the house is in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest and a lake.

Edward is quick to show me around, and we put everything away. We go to the shed, and he drags out some fishing rods. We walk down to the water, and it's beautiful. I smile when he baits the hook for me.

"Do you know how to fish?"

I go to nod but stop myself, knowing if I say _no_ he'll help me and put his arms around me.

"No," I lie.

"The Chief never showed you?"

"Nope," I lie again with a bat of my lashes. I even pout my bottom lip a little.

Edward smirks and moves in behind me. He trails his fingers over my arms, leaving a static-like charge across my skin.

"You flip the rod to the side of you, tilting like this as you throw it out," Edward says against my neck, and I can feel his eyes on me.

Edward helps me cast the line a few times before moving to my side, and getting his own pole ready.

I look at Edward from the corner of my eye. "So, how is it, working with my dad?"

Edward chuckles. "The Chief has always had my respect. I owe him a lot. He was always fair and had my back when it mattered. I enjoy my work. It's been fun to see people's faces when they see the old local bad boy in a police uniform."

"I was wondering about the uniform ... why? You're a detective, isn't that more of a plainclothes position?"

Edward nods. "As a rule, but in a town this size, we don't have many police. For an outsider, it helps sort them out."

I hum, wondering if there's more to that or not.

"Don't you like me in my uniform?" Edward asks.

I feel my face heat up again as I get the image of him in his uniform in my mind. I clear my throat and cast off on my own.

"It looks good on you," I manage to get out as he hums at me.

* * *

**A/N: So alone at the lake house, over night ... any thoughts?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Edward and I go back and forth asking questions as we sit on the bank and fish. It has been over an hour and there hasn't been even a nibble on my line. I frown, tilting my head at the lake.

"Edward," I say almost in a whisper, "there aren't any fish in this lake, are there?"

I turn to look at him and see he's grinning.

"Nope, there's not," he says, casting his line again. "But, you have to admit, this is a great way to have a good conversation with someone."

"It is," I agree as I recast my line, finding I'm enjoying this.

"How's Alice?" I ask, moving our talk on in a new direction.

"She's good—getting married in a few months."

"Jasper?" I ask with a giggle, knowing she's wanted to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock since I was five.

"How did you guess?" Edward says in mock shock.

"What made him cave?"

"Not sure. I think it was a combination of things. Between me being deep undercover, and our parents dying while I was inside. He was there for her, it strengthened their bond."

I place my fishing rod down and move to Edward. The sadness in his voice kills me. I place my arm around his back and one on his arm; I lean forward and place a kiss on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I say in a quiet tone.

"It's okay," Edward says, clearing his throat. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Edward places the fishing rods down and takes my hand, leading me down to the water.

"You'll need to take your shoes off."

I sit down next to him, taking off my shoes. Edward helps me up, and we walk into the water. Once the water is just below my knee, I feel the water splash over me. I turn and look at Edward in shock, but he splashes me with more water. I laugh, bending down and start splashing him back.

Edward stops and grins at me before he springs, grabbing me around the waist. He, without warning, dunks us both into the cool, clear water. We swim around and splash more, pushing and pulling on each other.

"Having fun?" Edward asks as he hovers above me.

"I am," I say with a chuckle.

Edward looks down at me and moves my wet hair out of my face.

"You're very beautiful," he speaks in a gentle tone, and I feel my face heat up. "Come on," he says, jumping up and holding out his hand for me.

I take it, and Edward pulls me up and into his arms. He picks me up as he spins us around.

"Want to go on a boat ride along the lake with me?" Edward asks, pointing to a small rowboat.

I bob my head, and Edward takes us to it.

We don't get too far out before Edward rocks the boat. He's having fun trying to tip it while I scream and splash water at him. We're both laughing and having a great time.

It's not too late when Edward and I head back into the house.

"Get changed, doll. I'll get dinner on and light the fire."

"I can make dinner?" I proclaim, wanting to help him.

"How about you get changed? I'll get the fire up and running, and then I'll get changed, and we can make dinner together?"

I bob my head, liking that idea.

I walk back to the room Edward put my clothes in. I wash up and get changed. Before leaving the room, I look around, spying a guitar. I walk over and touch it with a delicate caress. I walk out into the living room and find the fire is lit and Edward's gone.

I walk into the kitchen to see what we're going to have to eat.

"Hey," Edward murmurs in an intimate voice as he passes me to wash his hands.

"Hey, yourself. Who does the guitar in the bedroom you put me in belong to?" I ask, finding it hard to believe it belongs to Alice.

"It's mine."

I look at him in surprise.

"You're sleeping in my room, doll."

"What ... why?"

"Because, I want you in my room," Edward confesses, and his voice sounds full of lust.

* * *

**A/N: So he took her fishing in a lake without any fish in it ... and he wants her in his room. What are your thoughts?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The night goes by at a snail's pace, and I find this whole togetherness with Edward feels good and familiar.

"Will you play your guitar for me?" I whisper as I look at him. The light from the fire is the one thing casting a glow on his face.

Without replying to me, he walks out of the room. He comes back with the guitar, and I smile, leaning my chin on my hand as he plays a tune.

"_I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately, ain't who I wanna be."_

My heart takes off as Edward's raspy voice sings the Blake Shelton song he's playing.

"_But you stay here right beside me, and watch as the storm blows through, and I need you. Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true God gave me you – Gave me you."_

Edward keeps his eyes on me the whole time he sings and plays.

I clap, smiling ear to ear, when the song comes to an end.

"Do you play?" he asks, and I pout as I shake my head.

"No, I wish I had learned now."

Edward grins with a sexy smile.

"Come here," he says, patting his lap.

I move to him, sitting on his lap, and he brings his guitar back up, sitting it on my lap.

"Your left hand goes here. It's the one that plays the cords."

I can feel Edward's eye on me as he talks. I place my hand on the neck of the guitar, and Edward places his over mine.

"You all right?" he asks, joining our hands and interlocking our fingers.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Strum the strings," he orders.

I turn my head, looking at Edward's face, making him grin at me.

He kisses the tip of my nose and starts to move our joined hands.

"What's your favorite song, doll?"

I shrug. "Not sure, I love all kinds of songs and music. I would love anything you sing."

"This is your song, doll, you're singing it."

I swallow and bite my lip, chuckling. I don't understand why I'm not nervous about this; more often than not, I'd be shitting a brick. However, with Edward beside me, I feel like I can do anything. I close my eyes as a song comes to my mind. I move my hands to cover his, knowing he'll have to play. I start to sing without music, pretty sure he'll be able to play the song.

"_All along it was a fever. A cold sweat, hot-headed believer. I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something." He said, "If you dare, come a little closer." Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay."_

Edward moves his hands, playing the music without a glitch as my hands rest with a soft touch on his.

By the time I get to the end of the song, Edward and I are just staring in each other's eyes.

Edward, with gentle regard, takes the guitar away, placing it down on the floor, but his eyes never leave mine.

* * *

**A/N: Well things just went from warm to HOT. What are your thoughts?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes I know we were the queens of mean for leaving you all hanging after the hot UST they had going on, but at least we resolved that issue with this chapter.**

* * *

********EDITED FOR CONTENT, UNEDITED VERSIONS MAY BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD.********

* * *

**Chapter 12**

We both seem to move toward each other. Our lips touch, soft and brief. The hum soars through my body at once. The first kiss is followed with another, but this time, our lips stay together. When we just about break contact, we push back together. It's during the third kiss I move closer. I turn around in his arms as his fingers thread through my hair.

"You're causing me to come undone, doll," Edward grunts in a pained whisper.

Before I can reply, he's kissing me harshly, but it's filled with passion. This kiss lights me on fire, making me want and need more.

Edward lifts me and places me down on the rug in front of the open fire. He moves to me, and his kisses seem to slow down and become softer.

"I fucking like you."

I chuckle a little. "Good. Because I like you, too."

Edward stops and looks in my eyes. "I'm not going to say I'm in love with you or any of the bullshit guys say to get girls into bed. I will say I have strong feelings for you and ..." Edward stops and closes his eyes. He opens them again, smiling at me. "I could fall in love with you, it would be so fucking easy, doll."

He kisses me, and I can feel how deep the feelings within me roll with his touch.

"Come with me as my girl to Alice's wedding?" he asks. There's a vulnerable side to Edward's voice that makes me kiss him as I say yes to him.

He smiles at me, and we begin to kiss each other more. Edward moves from my lips, kissing his way down my neck. He stops at my pulse point and starts to suck. It hurts, but feels so good at the same time. I grip his hair, holding him there, wanting more. He stops and licks my skin.

"I've marked you," Edward mutters, making me smile.

"Good. I like it. I'm yours," I moan.

"Oh, doll. If that makes you happy, I'll be glad to mark you some more."

"Please," I beg.

My hands move down Edward's back. "Please, DON'T stop."

His Adam's apple quivers, as he nods. Acknowledging my words.

"I have been waiting for you my whole life," I blurt.

Before I can retract my statement, Edward kisses me.

"The wait is over, doll. This is the summer we fall in love," Edward says, placing his forehead to mine.

I know he's right—this is going to be the best summer of my life.

* * *

**A/N: We can imagine some will say too fast for more, but sometimes in the heat of the moment we make last minute decisions and sometimes they turn out good and sometimes bad. You'll just have to have faith in us, we don't usually let any of you down. So what do you think about how things are going, so far?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**From here on out the only beta's and pre-readers responsible for edits made are: AWayWithWords, LaPumuckl and Jess2002. Any mistakes you may find, still belong to WeeKittyAndTAT, as does the story line. All character names and Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters names, places and or attributes.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I wake up tangled in Edward's arms. "Morning, doll," he says sleepily.

I hum out, "morning," to him as I cuddle myself closer. "Do we have to get up yet?"

I feel him smile as he kisses my temple. "No, it's early still."

After a soft kiss to his chest, I'm tilting my head up a little to look at him. He gives me his sexy lopsided grin and a brow wiggle to which a blush takes over my face.

We both seem to be locked in the other's arms for a few seconds. Soon he flips me so I'm flat on my back and he's nestling between my legs.

When his lips lock with mine, I lose myself completely. Where I'm still unsure what's going on between us, I do know I want to spend the rest of my life tangled in his arms.

After our lazy morning, I feel sad when we arrive back at my home.

"Doll, don't be sad. I swore I'd bring you back," Edward says kissing me.

We jump apart when there's a rap-tap-tap on the car window.

"I hope you haven't corrupted my daughter, Cullen," my dad says sounding angry.

"Of course I've corrupted her, she's my dark angel now," Edward replies with a smirk as I swallow.

"Hmm, well as long as she doesn't do anything that'll land her ass in jail. I mean, I'd hate to have to shoot my best detective. I'm already running out of grave space to hide bodies."

I narrow my eyes at my dad as he chuckles at his own lame-ass joke.

"That's it? Are you seriously not going to say anything about me playing tonsil hockey with this motorcycle riding, tattooed guy, who's ten years older than me?"

My dad's eyes move to mine and he shrugs. "Nope, I believe you're old enough to make you own choices. Besides, someone would have to be blind not to see the sparks flying between the two of you. I live in the modern world, and know if I forbade you to see him, it'll only push you two together more. If I stay out of it, it's best. This way if you didn't want to be with him, you wouldn't be. At least I know that you are with him because it's your choice and not because you're proving shit to me."

I raise my eyebrow at him and give him an, "uh huh" look.

"Right, well, I need to get inside and shower. I've got a hot date with Sue."

I turn and look at Edward who seems to be holding back a chuckle.

"Close your mouth, doll," he says kissing me.

Smiling I pull him closer to me. Just when I was enjoying the kiss he pulls away from me.

"Sorry, doll, but I've got the nightshift."

I sigh and nod getting out of the car.

"I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"Make sure you do," I say poking my head in the car window for one last kiss.

I walk inside my home heading upstairs to put my bag away. As soon as I get to the top of the steps, I can hear my father singing away to 'Shut Up and Dance' in the shower. I shake my head and giggle at my father as I walk in my room.

Sitting at my table and going through the mail I groan seeing I'm up for jury duty in a few weeks. "Here's to hoping that the fact my dad's a cop means I won't get picked," I mutter not really wanting to do it.

To clear my head I'm picking up my camera and head out on my bike to take some photos around the town.

Startled awake by a tap on my window, I listen but don't hear anything again and roll back over. Slowly opening my eyes after hearing it again I get up and make my way over to the window. Watching intently I don't see anyone, nor do I see any branches touching the window. I open it silently and stick my head out. At the same time I take a look around a pebble hits me in the forehead.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Edward whisper yells.

"What are you doing here at ..." I stop and look at my watch, "one in the morning?" I ask, not that I'm not completely happy to see him. Since our night together, four nights ago, he has been stuck with the nightshift. We've only managed to talk to each other through text or the phone, which is not the same as seeing him.

"Get dressed and get your ass down here—we're going out."

"What? I need to wake my Dad to let him—"

Before I finish my sentence, Edward is shaking his head. "Sneak out, doll. Be bad for once."

I just look at him as he gives me his devilish smile.

"Okay, give me five minutes," I say before moving away from the window. "He's supposed to be a cop, and here he wants me to sneak out with him, when his boss is my daddy," I mutter as I get dressed. I go slow tiptoeing as I make my way downstairs and out to Edward. I freeze when I see he has his motorcycle with him.

"Come on, the night's still young," he says putting the helmet on me.

I feel my body shake as he pulls me on the bike and it starts to rumble. "Hold on tight, doll, this is gonna be the ride of your life," comes through the helmets built in headset.

I wrap my arms around him tight, just before he takes off. It's mere seconds before the adrenalin rushes through me.

"I knew I would love this," I say loudly and hear Edward's chuckle in my ears.

I only wish I didn't have the helmet on so I can feel the wind on my face.

After a short ride we stop outside a bar and I look at Edward. "I'm still only eighteen, they're not going to let me in," I whisper in his ear.

"No, doll, you're twenty five," he says handing me an ID that has all my information right apart from the year I was born.

"What? Are you sure you're a cop?" I ask as he chuckles nodding at me.

He pulls on my arm keeping a hold of it as we move to the doorman, who looks over my ID when I hand it to him. I'm shocked that he lets us pass, without questioning me and we enter the music-filled bar.

* * *

**A/N: Well Charlie wanted her to do sneaky teenager things, and she finally is. What are your thoughts? **


	14. Chapter 14

**So let's see what they get up to in the bar.**

* * *

********EDITED FOR CONTENT, UNEDITED VERSIONS CAN BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD.********

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Edward leaves me at the pool table to set up a game as he goes to get us something to drink.

When he gets back, he wraps his arms around me and I look back at him and smile. After kissing me, he pulls my hips so his cock is nestled right in my ass. I chuckle looking at him and hit the cue ball into the rack of balls.

"Hi, sexy," a sultry voice says and I look up to see a blonde woman smiling at Edward.

When Edward doesn't answer, she moves to him and touches his arm.

"Would like to buy me a drink?" she carries on.

"Nope," Edward says sounding as if he's just dismissing her.

"Edward?" the woman says sounding shocked. "Fuck ... it is you! Edward, it's me, Tanya."

I look at her to see she's smiling at him.

"Come on over and dance with me. I'm sure Alice here will be fine on her own," she says looking at me.

"Alice isn't on her own she has Jasper," Edward says and Tanya just shrugs.

"Nice going; I hope you and Jasper are good, but Edward and I need to catch up," she says again looking at me.

Edward laughs and shakes his head at her stupidity. "Tanya, I'm standing here with a raging hard on, which I was just rubbing all over her sweet ass, and you think she's Alice? Maybe that shit goes down in your home, but not in mine. Besides, this sexy goddess here is my wife. Why the fuck would I leave her, especially when there's a shitload of guys here waiting to get a chance to slide up to her? It's not going to happen. She's mine and I'm hers. Now, if you don't mind, we were playing pool, and I have some hot foreplay going on here."

"Sure, Edward, another time it is," Tanya says stalking off with a big fake smile.

"I think maybe I should call Carmen, that's Tanya's mom, and let her know Tanya's off her meds again," Edward says as he pushes me back around and leans me over the pool table. "To heck with it, I'm buying a pool table just so I can make love to you on top of it," Edward growls in my ear making me shake my head.

The alcohol I have already consumed seems to be enough to make my mouth filter a little looser. "As long as you fuck me like this first," I tell him making him growl again.

"Here I'm trying to be sweet and nice, and not use the f-word when talking to you, and you just blurt it out. You're gonna be the death of me; I just know it."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're getting some; when it happens, I'll blow your mind."

Edward laughs before kissing me and I'm all too happy to kiss him back.

Once we have finished our game, we sit at a table talking and laughing with each other. It's around six in the morning when I walk back into the house yawning.

"Shit, kid, would it kill you to stay in bed for once?" My dad says as he walks in scratching his head.

I bite my lip and move to start making his breakfast. I force myself to stay awake as Dad talks away to me about what he's planning for his next date with Sue. But as soon as he's out the door and off to work, I make my way up to bed, falling asleep as soon as I lie down.

I feel as if I just fell into a good sleep, as a loud banging starts on the front door. I groan pulling the covers over my head, but the pounding just keeps going.

"Whoever is at the door, better stop knocking or I'll be finding my father's gun!" I yell stumbling to the door. Only to reveal a laughing Edward.

"Get washed up and dressed, doll, we have a heavy afternoon in front of us."

I look at my watch seeing that it's only been three hours from when he dropped me off.

"What?" I ask feeling too tired to say anything else.

"We," he says pointing to me and then him, "are going out. You need to get washed and dressed."

"Aren't you tired?" I ask in shock.

"Nope."

I frown at him. "Why ... are you the undead and don't need to sleep or something? If you are, that's fine, but I'm merely a human and need sleep."

Edward just laughs at me. "Shit, doll, you're only eighteen; you should been doing all-nighters and staying up around the clock all the time. Go and get showered and I'll make coffee," he says as he smacks my ass.

I groan moving up the stairs. Going into the bathroom, I start the shower and stand under the water closing my eyes.

"Doll," Edward says walking in. I shriek and pull the curtain around me.

"You do remember I've seen you naked already, right?" Edward smirks still standing there looking at me.

"Hello, getting washed here," I say feeling a little more awake.

"It's been a half hour, I thought you had drowned or something. How in the hell can you sleep standing up?"

I shrug dropping the curtain and step out. Edward grabs my towel wrapping it around me as he stares in my eyes. We both seem to move at the same time, as our lips touch my towel drops to the floor and my hands go to his hair.

When he cups my ass, I jump and wrap my legs around his middle.

"Which one is your room?" He husks out still kissing me.

"Across the hall."

Once I change the sheets, we lay in a spooning position with him behind me and we both fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of the last minute change in plans? At least she got a nap. Things are getting more serious, I love Charlie's dry humor and attitude. Tell us what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for all the story love we're getting for this, we love and appreciate it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I wake up, slowly coming to and I feel like someone's looking at me. When I turn my head, I see the face I'm growing attached to.

"Get dressed and we'll grab a bite to eat while we're out," Edward says getting out of my bed.

My eyes go to his backside, and I watch him get his jeans on. He turns as he buckles his belt with a smile. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes," I say with no shame at all. Where I still feel the blush on my face, but I'm not overly embarrassed like I normally would've been.

Rolling out of the bed and wiggling my ass at him on the way to my dresser for good measure. I take out some of my cute lacy black cheeky underwear and pull them on slowly. Turning around, I pull on a tight jean skirt that covers my girly parts, but just barely. Deciding on a top that makes my girls look great, I peek at him from under my lashes.

I smirk when I see his erection is hard and straining to get out of his jeans. Moving to him, I go to kiss his lips, but he pulls back.

"Hey," I exclaim.

"Hey, nothing, doll. If you kiss me, then I'll never get out of this room, and I'm starving!"

"I have something you can eat on," I giggle at my crude sexual innuendo, as Edward pulls me out of my room.

"I think I've corrupted you a little too quickly, or did you always have a dirty mouth?"

"Where are we going?" I ask changing the subject.

"Port Angeles. There are some street drags going on."

As I look at him shocked, I blurt out "Edward, you're a cop and street racing is still illegal," which makes the fucker grin at me.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not a cop, I'm a detective. Besides, a long time ago the Chief got the rights for the old warehouse roads. The kids can race around out there and it's out of the mainstream public areas. It's much easier to monitor, and control the safety measures of the public and racers."

I turn and look at Edward and he sighs. "There's a lot more than a racetrack there. Kids can skate; do tricks on bikes, boards, all kinds of things. They can also learn how to fix cars, and build them. It's for kids that have nowhere else to go. The different stuff helps keep the kids occupied, so they stay out of trouble. It helps—I know because it helped me."

I nod hearing the softness of Edward's voice. "I can't believe he never told me, and I'm stunned the police and government put money into something like that."

"They didn't."

I turn and look at him. "Then how, because unless dad hid the fact he's a millionaire, he had to have help?"

"My family and I put the money into it."

I swallow and move closer to him.

"Back when he started it, I was on a real rocky path and hanging around the wrong people. Some of my friends had bad home lives, so being out on the streets was the only way for them."

"Like Sam?"

Edward looks at me, nods and clasps my hand. "Yes, like Sam and some much worse. Charlie caught Sam and me one time hotwiring a car. I thought we were up the creek without a paddle, but he made us tell him why. When he learned the truth, he helped get Sam out of that house and away from his dad. I was shocked, but happy he did it. Our punishment was to work on the cars at the station. It's what turned my life around. See what your dad did, and how he always put the kids first, made a difference. He was always trying to find a way to keep the youth safe and out of harm's and jail's way."

I smile feeling proud of my father. "I take it the story about you leaving and how you left was bull then?"

He shakes his head at me. "Oh, that went down, but I was, or I should say it was my first undercover operation."

Knowing he was only nineteen at that time I turn to look at him.

"The guy your dad was after had already tried to recruit me. It made sense to use me, it was my idea, and I more or less didn't give him a choice."

"Did you get him, the bad guy?"

"Yes," Edward stops and closes his eyes, "he was the guy I was in jail to scope out. We've gotten nearly all his_ family_ now. I've spent nearly ten years on putting that fucker and his crew behind bars. It's caused me to miss and lose a lot. I wasn't even able to say goodbye to my parents. I know I need to stop wanting and needing revenge, but there's one left out there.

"You're after Phil Dwyer Sr, aren't you?"

Edward looks at me shocked that I would know the guy's name.

"I remember Alice being heartbroken about your brother Emmett, he killed him, right?"

Edward nods. I move over in my seat as Edward stops the car. I wrap my arms around him pulling him as close as I can. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, doll."

Edward and I stay in the car with me on his lap as he holds me to him for some time.

I don't remember much about Emmett Cullen, only he was the oldest and was adopted by the Cullen family when he was eight. What people say and still say about him was he was a great boy. He was full of life, happiness and love. The whole town was saddened when he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and was murdered a month after leaving for college in Seattle.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Edward says.

We get out his door and he keeps my hand in his. He shows me around, and I can see there are a handful of kids from Forks here. I grin as he introduces me to the others.

* * *

**A/N: So a little more insight to Edward's past. What are your thoughts? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Working on the final three chapters now (23, 24 and 25), so once they come back from the beta team, this will post VERY FAST.**

* * *

********EDITED SLIGHTLY TO FOLLOW THE TOS HERE AT FFN, UNEDITED VERSIONS CAN BE READ AT TWCS ABD FICPAD.********

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Edward talks about and shows a group of boys the inside of the engine of the patrol car which is now sitting in the garage.

I bite my lip taking my camera out of my bag and start to take photos of him. Almost as if he knows I'm taking his picture, he looks up and smiles at the camera before winking and looking down.

"Bella, you wanna be my wingman?"

I look at Sam and nod. "As long as you drive fast, then sure," I say with a grin.

Sam chuckles and I take one last photo of Edward. I head into the changing room to get geared up. When I walk out of the changing room, Sam laughs at me.

"Shut up, this was the smallest they had," I grumble getting into the car.

After getting belted in and secure, I hold the seat of the car waiting for the light to change to green. The car moves at what feels like light speed, and before my first scream is out we are at the finish line and declared the winners. After the car is at a complete stop, and I'm unbelted, I literally fall out of the car shaking. "Never again, Sam!" I yell trying to slow my heart down.

"Yes, that's right, never again, Sam. From now on, doll, the only car you'll be a wingman in, is mine," Edward says looking down at me.

I shake my head. "Fuck that … no way … you'd drive faster."

Edward barks out a laugh. "Yep, I do; no one's beat my record, and it's been eight years so far."

Edward pulls me into his arms and I smile at him as he removes my helmet. "Want to stay at my place tonight for a sleepover?"

"What about Charlie?" I gulp out. I mean it's one thing for him to know we're dating; it's another for him to know I'm staying the night with Edward. I'm sure he'll know we're having sex.

"He'll be fine – just call and tell him I have kidnapped you for the night."

I roll my eyes taking off the rest of the gear and getting my cell out.

"Hey, Dad," I say when he picks up. "Can I ..." I stop and close my eyes. "I'm staying at Edward's tonight. I just wanted to let you know," I say quickly so he doesn't hear my voice waver.

"_That's fine, kid, I'm staying with my bae tonight anyway. See ya tomorrow." _

"What?" I say. I look at my cell and sure enough the fucker hung up already.

"Who the hell is _Bae_?" I ask looking at Edward who's chuckling along with Sam.

"That's Sue. He calls her _bae_ all the time," Sam says wiggling his brow. "I got to tell you, Bella, your old man is one horn dog. If he keeps it up much longer, then I doubt poor Sue will be able to walk."

I slap Sam as I glare at him. "I! Don't! Need! To! Know that shit! Good God, I hope he's being safe," I mutter making Edward and Sam laugh at me.

"Doll, you are the child – he's the adult, remember?"

I shrug a little as Edward's cell rings. He walks away as he talks.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" Sam asks looking at me.

"Yep," I reply shyly biting my lip.

"Don't tell him I said anything, but I've never seen him as happy and relaxed with anyone as you. Not just a girl but anyone. I tell you, baby Bella, that man is falling for you, and you should know he's one of the best men I know. The only man our age better than him is yours truly."

I giggle a little at him as I shake my head. "I really like him, too, Sam. I only hope that between his job and us being together, it's enough to make him stay." Even after everything he told me, there's a part of me that knows this town, and I may be just too quiet and boring for him.

"Edward has always loved this town. I was shocked when he left years ago. Now I know why he did, and it makes much more sense. I know if he didn't need to leave, he wouldn't have."

Sam kisses the top of my head and gives me a wave as Edward comes back over.

"Want to head home, love?"

I look behind me seeing the others all seem like they're not ready to leave yet.

"We can stay, if you want," I tell him.

He shakes his head. "I'd rather go home and spend time with you; they'll all be here tomorrow."

"So will I," I tell him as I kiss his chin.

He groans pulling me to him, and I feel his erection nudging against my tummy.

"Doll, go get in the car before the kids around here get some live free porn."

I giggle and move to the car. Edward opens my door. After I'm belted up, he gets in and with our fingers linked, he drives us to his place. As soon as we're through the door, we're removing each other's clothes and falling into his bed.

The summer has come to an end, and I'm packing some of my stuff to take to my dorm room.

"You should just move in with me. I like living with you, and you've been staying with me nightly for weeks now," Edward mutters.

After that first night I spent there … I sort of stayed. Edward had to go to work and I needed to do a shift at the diner. When I was done at the diner, I went home to make dinner. Once dinner was cooked, I went back to Edward's apartment. I took dinner for us, and had it ready when he got home. Edward commented that he liked seeing me before and after work, and I had become his willing captive. He was right. I had and I am.

"I'm going to miss this, too, but dad wants me to have the full college experience, even if it's just for the first year."

Edward pulls me to him and starts to undo my shirt.

"It will be – you wouldn't be living at home, if you stayed with me. I could even look for a place closer to Port Angeles, if it's the forty-minute travel there and back that's putting you off?"

I smile at him. "Dad already paid for the dorm fees, up to the winter break. Let's play it out and see how we are getting on then?"

Edward hums and pouts at me, with his lip out and everything.

My eyes flick to his and he kisses me as he guides me flat on my back. I can see clear as day in his eyes and I see forever. I know then and there, without a doubt, I'm in love with him.

"I love you," I say as I touch his face.

"Thank God, doll; I've been in love with you since the morning I woke up with you in my arms at the lake house."

I kiss him as I feel overwhelmed with happiness.

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts so far?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thing will post fast from here ... the end of the story is with the second to last person right now and the last two people are FAST. Watch for more chapters today.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I feel an ache in my heart as we pull up at the college. I know I'm the one that turned him down on the offer to live with him. Now, however, knowing he loves me as much as I love him has me rethinking everything.

"Baby, it's not even five full months, and we'll see each other often, I swear to you." Edward claims my lips in a searing kiss. This kiss is not about saying goodbye, it's about staking his claim on what is his. Edward fails to let me go, even when there are loud catcalls all around us.

I raise my brow at him.

"I need to show everyone that you're taken," he winks.

I shake my head at him noticing some girl licking her lips, while looking at his ass. Immediately my lips are back on his. If he can show the boys I'm his, then turnabout is fair play.

Edward moves me so my back is against the wall, and I feel him smirk.

"I'm yours, doll," he whispers in my ear. "I love you and make sure you call me before going to sleep." He kisses me again.

I stand holding back my tears as he leaves.

My dad pulls up with the box I forgot at his house. He can see I'm sad, and he gives me a smile. "Kid, it's just five sleeps and you'll be seeing him again."

I try to glare at my dad but can't, and end up wrapping my arms around him. "Make sure he's okay for me," I whisper.

"I will. I'll call you tonight, sweetheart." He kisses my head and walks back out the door. I let out a long breath. I miss both of them already.

My first week of college has gone by fast. The classes have so far been mainly introductory type: picking up my syllabus and lists of needed supplies and texts. I was sure to inform all my professors about my notice for jury duty. They all understood and advised me to get another classmate to take notes. Thankfully, Jessica said she would make sure to get notes for me.

I stand outside the courthouse glaring at it. "Sooner you get in the sooner you get out," I mutter as I walk in.

I hand the court clerk my letter and she frowns looking at it.

"Wait here," she says walking away.

I stand there for a little while before giving up and taking a seat.

"Miss Swan," the woman says and I walk to her. "There seems to be some kind of mistake. First of all, you are exempt from jury duty because your father is the chief of police in this county."

"Okay, I figured that much, but knew I had to appear because of the notice. So why was I sent a notice in the first place to appear if you knew I was unable to serve?"

"We have no record of sending you this letter," the woman says and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"What? Why would someone send me this then? I mean, it looks real, doesn't it?" I ask her feeling pissed that she can't just say _sorry_ and admit their mistake.

"It may be some sort of prank, but I didn't send this, and I'm the person responsible for sending notices out in this district. Is there someone who would want to prank you?" the woman asks with a sigh.

"Not that I can think of," I admit.

"Well, here is the jury pool log; I printed it to show you. Your name has never even come up in the log. Your name is sorted and auto exempted anyway because of your family ties to the law in the state of Washington. As long as your father is the chief of police, you'll remain exempt. How or why you got this notice to appear, I can't help you, but it's not legal and didn't come from this courthouse. I'm sorry I can't be of more assistance."

I roll my eyes walking away. I go down the steps and head for the door.

"Miss Swan," a male voice calls out, before I get to the exit.

I turn and see a security guard approaching me.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you come with me, please?"

"Why?" I ask and he gives me a smile. I narrow my eyes knowing I know his face but can't place it.

"There seems to be a number of people receiving these letters, and we just need your details."

I look at the time seeing I have already missed the first hour class, so I have a few minutes. If I'm lucky I can get out of here to make it to the afternoon class.

"Okay, but I need to leave soon," I say getting my cell out to text my dad as we walk toward a door.

"It will not take long, Bella," the guard says making me feel uncomfortable.

I look at him feeling a little more nervous. I hit the call button as I place my cell in my bag taking a hold of my can of pepper spray.

As he directs me through the door, I notice we're in the stairway.

"Why are we in the stairway?" I ask loudly as I move away from him. He grins at me and raises his hand. I see a tattoo on his arm of a mermaid, and her tail is curled around a tribal marking. I know I've seen that on a wanted poster at the station before, and I let out a gasp. "You're Phil Dwyer," I say in shock.

"Hello, Bella," he snickers.

Pulling the pepper spray out of my bag, I use a good amount in his eyes and kick him hard between the legs. Turning around and running down the stairs I look back once to make sure he's not up yet. When I'm looking forward I see my friend Johnny smiling at me.

"You should have given me the time," he says as he pulls out a taser. He fires it at me and my body drops instantly. I feel the zaps as I fall down the stairs. My head cracks against the stairwell flooring and my eyes roll back.

* * *

**A/N: We're guessing that you all are glad there will be another chapters posted today, huh? Don't be shy, tell us what you think of this story so far.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay just got the last three chapters back from Jess2002, so we'll post this now and after they are ready to send off to LaPumuckl (in a little while) we may just post another chapter for you all today ... oh who am I kidding, stay tuned there is MORE to come.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

"This tastes like crap," Charlie says pushing the plate a little.

"I wouldn't let Sue hear you say that," I tell him with a chuckle.

"Sue's not a bad cook; just Bella is better," he says.

I know he's right. Bella's a great cook, but I'm sure this has more to do with him missing her than Sue not being as good of a cook.

_Fuck, I do miss my Doll._

Charlie's cell rings and he takes it out and a smile comes across his face. I know right away it's the girl in question.

"Hey, kid," Charlie answers sounding light hearted.

"KID?" I watch the smile disappear off his face. When his face turns deadly white, I feel my heart starting to race.

"BELLA!" he yells. He takes the cell away from his ear looking at it.

"What's going on?" I ask but he seems to not be hearing me. "Charlie?" I yell as he tries to call someone from his phone. "Charlie!" I yell again gripping his arm.

"He's got my girl—he got my girl," Charlie repeats and I take my own cell out to call Bella, but it goes to her voicemail.

I grip Charlie's arms making him look at me. "Charlie, get your head in the game. Who's got her?"

"Phil Dwyer, she said his name, and then I heard ... I heard her running, gasp and fall."

Pulling at my hair, knowing I feel like I'm about to lose it any moment. Get it together, I scold myself.

I grab my radio and immediately get through to Sally at the station. "Sally, call Port Angeles; we've got a kidnapping. Alert the staff here; we need everyone back on duty right away.

"_Yes, Sir, who has been kidnapped?"_

"Bella Swan," I say and hear her gasp.

Closing my eyes, as I hear a clatter of plates. Opening my eyes and looking around the diner to see everyone here is looking at me. Charlie appears to be almost catatonic, but I need him to get it together fast.

I pull Charlie up and bundle him into the car—hit the lights and siren and speed off as fast as I can down the highway. Thankfully, Charlie is back with me when I pull up outside Bella's college dorm twenty-two minutes later.

We walk in meeting some of the Port Angeles policemen.

"Jessica," Charlie says as he moves to Bella's sobbing friend.

"Jessica," I say softly kneeling down in front of her.

"She was fine this morning, upset that she had jury duty, but she was fine."

I frown looking at Charlie.

"I dropped her off and told her I'd take notes for our first class. I was going to go back and get her if she wasn't picked. I should have stayed there with her," Jessica mumbles.

Rubbing Jessica's arm giving her what I hope is a reassuring smile. "We'll find her," I tell her and Jessica just wraps her arms around me.

"She loves you. I know she would want you to know that."

I close my eyes knowing I can't let myself get drawn into this. I need to stay a cop, and not be the boyfriend right now.

"What do I need to do?" Jessica asks and she draws back her sobs.

"Go to her dorm with these men – just make sure nothing is out of place or missing."

Jessica nods.

"Why would Bella get a letter for jury duty?" I ask and Charlie shakes his head.

"I damn well wish she would've mentioned it to me."

I nod at him knowing if she told one of us, we would've taken care of it. Knowing Bella's exempt because of who her father is, means the courthouse shouldn't have sent it to her.

We pull up at the courthouse heading right in. This time we have to take a back seat and allow the Port Angeles detectives to talk to the witnesses. Charlie stays with some as they look over the CCTV. I could only deal with it for the first half hour before I needed to walk around. I decide to go get some fresh air and take the stairs outside from the back of the courthouse.

When I'm near the bottom, something catches my eye. I bend down seeing Bella's necklace, and as I pick it up, I feel something sticky. I pull out my flashlight and point it to the floor. I have to take deep breaths when I see the spots of blood.

"I found something in the back stairwell, lower level," I say into the mic of my shoulder radio.

I sit outside watching as the CSI guys look over the stairway.

"This is my fault," I say looking at the ground. "He took her, because of me."

"Son, he's pissed at me too. Let's not do the blame game and just focus on getting her back in one piece."

"I can't lose her – you know ... I fucking love her."

"I know you do, son." I feel Charlie pull me in for a hug, and I let out a long breath, trying to pull myself together again.

They say the first hour is the most important, and if you don't find a person within the first two hours, the chances of being found alive goes down with each passing hour. As the day turns into night and a new day begins, I know that I have to forget everything I've learned and know, and keep the faith that we'll find her and she'll be okay.

"Why hasn't he called?" Charlie shouts as he walks around the living room, breaking me from my own thoughts.

There's no trace of Bella after the blood in the stairwell. Once she was off the courthouse grounds, she disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**A/N: Since we are not going to KEEP you hanging, please let us know what you think of Edward's first point of view chapter ...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I will post one more tonight for sure ... hope you're all loving this.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I just need to do something. So here I am, sitting outside the backdoor smoking, I realize it's something I haven't done since I left the prison. It's so fucking stressful that I just need to do something.

I hear the phone ring and walk in, without much hope. So far we've had sixteen calls, but none have been from Bella's kidnappers.

"Let me talk to her," I hear Charlie demand, and I run into the living room. Standing there, just looking at him. Charlie looks so crushed.

"He wants to talk to you, too, Edward," Charlie says. I pick up the second handset.

"I'm here," I say, trying to hold back all emotion.

"It's been a long time, Eddy," Phil says with a sneering tone.

"It's not been long enough for me," I reply in a cocky tone, knowing I need to keep him on the line.

I hear Phil chuckling. "You were always cocky, but I must say you have fine taste in women."

Charlie shakes and I grip his arm shaking my head. We can't lose it on the phone with him; he would only take it out on Bella.

"She's ever so sweet. I really wish I could keep her, but I'm willing to let her go if you get my boy out of prison. Seems fair, right? You have my boy, and I have your daughter, Charlie and your girl, Eddy. You only have three hours—don't test me."

"We need more time than that," Charlie says in a panic.

"Get the ball rolling by then or she loses a body part," Phil sneers out.

"I need to talk to her; let me speak to her," I demand.

"Why would you need to talk to her? Do you think I have killed her already?"

I close my eyes praying that he hasn't. "I would like to talk to her—hearing her voice will make me work faster."

Charlie looks at me, but right now I just need to hear her.

"_Daddy, Edward_," Bella says softly through the phone.

"_Doll_," I whisper, "you okay?" I ask as Charlie falls down in his seat sobbing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just pissed that _my friend_ ruined my day yesterday. I didn't even have _time_ to make it to my last class."

"It's okay, doll, I'm coming for you ... I love you."

"I know – you'll always _watch_ over me and come when I don't arrive home. I love yo—"

"This is making me want to be sick; you have three hours, or she loses a hand," Phil sneers cutting her off.

Phil hangs up and I drop to the sofa. "Did we get a trace?" I hear someone ask.

I look up at the other detective who just shakes his head.

"We need to get Phil junior out of prison," I say looking around the room.

"We do not negotiate with people like this," the lead detective states.

I growl at him and he just rolls his eyes at me.

"He's going to start hurting her. We just need to buy us some time to find where he has her."

Ignoring the dick, I start making it look as if I'm getting Phil junior out of jail. My mind keeps going back to the call.

I go up to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, I bring one of her teddy bears to my face holding it close. I breathe in her scent and remember the first time I laid eyes on her as an adult.

I was driving and shocked when I turned the corner to see a girl coming toward me on a bicycle with her freaking eyes closed. Finding out she was my friend, and soon to be boss's daughter, was an even bigger shock.

Charlie and I had talked a number of times during the ten years I was away. He often brought Bella into our conversations to tell me of his fear that one day she's going to wake up and see she lost out on her childhood. He was worried because he didn't know how to help her have a little fun.

When my eyes fell on her, I was instantly attracted to her. There's just something about her soulful eyes that seem to pull at my heart.

I arrive at my apartment to find Charlie waiting with the key. As he helped me unload, I told him about my run in with his daughter. I cheekily told him that she was hot. He stunned me by laughing and telling me to go for it.

I stood open-mouthed looking at him, and he just shrugged and said so far no boys or men ever held her interest; if I was up for the challenge then to go for it.

While I stammered, Charlie rolled his eyes at me and sighed. I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing my mouth unsure what to say.

I knew what it was like to be in love. As a wild ass, teen boy, I also knew what it felt like to have my heart broken. Charlie went on to explain to me, that he wanted Bella to get out and experience things.

When I left him that day and picked her up, we ended up spending hours together. I knew there was no way I could ever break her heart. There was no way I was going to make a move unless I was sure I was feeling more than lust for her.

When she was attacked in Port Angeles, I almost lost it. Those fuckers hurt her and were rude to her …

My thoughts trail off as I replay in my mind what she said that night. "I'm fine. I mean, I'm pissed that they ruined my day ... Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just pissed that _my friend_ ruined my day yesterday."

Fuck, she said she knows I watch her; she was trying to tell me that the Johnny guy was there, too.

"Charlie, she gave us a fucking lead!" I yell running back down the stairs. "Johnny Bolling is with Phil, and they are the ones who've got her," I carry on as I'm walking into the living room.

"What – and you came to this how?" the Port Angeles detective dickhead asks me.

I tell them what happened in Port Angeles, and what Bella said that night, and how I came to my conclusion. I then play the tape showing what Bella said.

"It's quite a leap; do you really think she was giving a clue?"

"She's a cop's daughter, she was giving me—us—a clue, without getting herself killed. Johnny is a part of this, so let's go and find the fucker."

I call in just about everyone I know and have them looking out for Johnny. I'm relieved that within the hour Sam calls me back saying he found him and has him at the tracks.

* * *

**A/N: So tell us what you think, please?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

*****Just a quick note to ward off concern, there is no sexually violent content in this story.*****

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"You two can't talk to him. If you are coming with, you will keep your mouth shut," detective dick says and I just smirk at him.

"You could blow the whole case if you as much as look at him."

Grunting out, "I know," which I do, but fuck he knows where Phil has taken my girl.

I walk into the police station heading into the observation room where Charlie and I can sit and observe as Johnny is interviewed.

**~SL~**

It's been almost an hour. We only have another ten minutes before Phil will be calling again, and Johnny hasn't given any information to them at all.

I watch the clock ticking loudly as it counts down. I feel a sob trying to make it's way out of me, but pull it back as the phone rings.

Charlie takes a deep breath as he hands me the phone. He picks up the other line, but has already agreed to remain quiet, no matter what.

"This is Edward," I say.

"_I warned you!"_ Phil says harshly as we hear Bella yelling out in pain.

"Don't ... please," I beg out loud. "I'm trying to get him out ... it's harder than what I thought it would be. They ... they ... the detective in charge doesn't want to play ball, but I'm working on it. I've got my connections working on it."

Charlie frowns at me but I shake my head.

"_I really don't care, nor do I want to hear your excuses,"_ Phil sneers.

"As of right now neither do I, so I'm about to say fuck it to my job, my life and go break your son out, but you have to give me some time to get it done."

"_You must think I'm stupid enough to fall for that shit again, Cullen?_"

I take a deep breath closing my eyes. "You have the woman I love. Her father already tried to take her away from me, even after he said I was like a son to him. But I'm not good enough for his little princess." I try to make the disgust in my voice loud and clear. "The dipshit he has looking for her doesn't give a fuck if you hurt or kill her. They look at me like I'm dirt on their shoes. I just want my girl, if that means I have to break Phil out, then so be it. I will and anyone who stops me will be finding them self dead."

"You have five hours," Phil says sounding unsure of himself.

"It will take me longer than that to get there," I say keeping my voice steady and clear. He has to believe that I am working with him.

"Fine ... one day, this time tomorrow; that's all you get. She will die if my son's not out, by then. I will be calling you in three hours and your ass better be on a fucking plane, Cullen!" Phil yells.

"Can I talk to her, please?" I ask crossing my fingers.

"No, get on with it; you are running out of time."

As soon as I hear the dead tone on the phone, I walk out and into the interview room where Johnny is. I push him onto the ground and wrap my hand around his throat.

"You got one minute to start talking; then I'm going to start breaking your bones again."

Johnny looks at me with fear as the other policemen run in, but they just stand back letting me get on with it. The only one protesting is the dickhead detective, and the others don't seem to be moving out of his way.

"Edward!"

I bring out my gun, point at the dickhead cutting him off. "You will get shot if you stop me from getting the info you were unable to get, asshole, I've got nothing to lose!"

I grab Johnny's hand and start to turn it, I hear a bone pop and he screams out.

"St … op, stop he ... he's at some house ... in ... in the middle ... middle of the woods," Johnny gasps and stutters out.

"Where?" I demand to know, still turning his hand.

"Not sure, but it's near that Indian place and cliffs."

Letting him go, I get off the ground. "I think I know where he's holding her," I say pushing past everyone.

I keep walking until I get to the tactical room, and start putting on gear as if I work out of the office.

"He'll walk now, you do realize that don't you, you dumb ass? You just allowed the person who helped kidnap your _girlfriend_ to get off scot-free."

I don't even look at the dickhead as he yells at me.

"Why would he walk? I don't work here, I went rogue and got the info you couldn't seem to get," I reply still putting on the armed gear.

"That the kind of cop you want to be?"

"At this stage I don't give a fuck. If you want, put in a complaint about me; all I want is Bella safe and out of fucking harm's way!"

"This has nothing to do with the girl. This is about you getting revenge against the last person responsible for killing your brother."

I turn and move quickly to the dickhead and push him against the locker. "You don't fucking know me! And, yes, ten fucking years ago that's what this was about, but I learned my lesson. I fucking lost ten years of my life, and missed my own parents' funeral. My sister—who I was so fucking close with—I now hardly know. Then there's all the shit I had to deal with because of the Dwyer family, and things I had to do to gain their trust. I gave it all up and did everything to bring them down, but I will not allow him to hurt or kill the one person in this world that I can't live without. He took my girl, the only fucking good thing in my life, the only good thing I've ever had. I know what he does to girls like Bella, and it's killing me not knowing what he's doing to her and having to imagine the possibilities. The whole time I've been praying I'm fucking wrong. So don't you fucking stand here and tell me why I'm doing this."

I walk out as I put on one of the Port Angeles work-issued jackets over the bulletproof vest.

As soon as Charles meets me at the car, I'm in the driver's seat and we're out.

"You're fine; he'll not say anything. If he did, no one would back his story anyway."

I only move my head a little in acknowledgment. The drive seems to be silent, but I do keep an eye on our back-up. In less than two hours, I pull up and park on the side of an old logging road in the middle of the woods.

"It's another thirty minutes hike from here," I inform everyone. "Keep the noises down, and watch where you walk; don't do anything stupid. Complete silence, no radio talk, nothing until we have Bella."

Without waiting for a reply, I take my gun out and start to make my way through the woods.

* * *

**A/N: So Edward got the info, but who would doubt him? Tell us what you think of this story so far. ALSO, there are five more chapters to post ... Do you want them all tomorrow, or should I break them up over tomorrow and Thursday? **


	21. Chapter 21

**So here we go ... with like 98% of the replies you want them all today. We will post them as we get them back from the final beta, and she's FAST! I hope you enjoy this, please take the time to let us know.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

With each step further into the woods, I start to feel a pull. Going with that, it doesn't surprise me to see it leads me straight to a structure. Staying as low as I can, I approach the outskirts of the cabin. I can feel the intensity of the pull.

"Everyone, stay here," I whisper moving closer to the cabin. Leaning against the wooden wall, trying hard to hear for any sounds or movements from inside. I know for sure Bella's in there, the pull is now overwhelming.

I let out a long breath, there's less than a half an hour before Phil is due to call again. There's no way I want him to try calling now. If he does, it will give me away.

I look in the window above my head seeing the kitchen area. Keeping my movements slow and precise, I slide the window open. Looking back at Charlie and giving him the five minute signal, before moving inside the cabin as quietly as I can.

After getting inside I'm even surer that Phil, for whatever reason, is not here right now, but Bella's here.

I start to make my way around, knowing the kitchen is clear. There are two doorways off the kitchen: the first is a food pantry, which has very little food. I reach the second doorway and find it's the back door, which I open and leave that way. Moving into the main room of the cabin, I see four more doors. I move to the closest door on the right, which is open. I move into the bedroom, there is just a dresser and a bed. I drop down looking under the bed, which is clear. I make my way back out heading for the next door which is dark. My heart thumps out and my brain internally is screaming Bella's name. I switch the light on keeping my gun raised.

I feel my knees weaken as I look at Bella, who is tied to a chair. Her hair is matted with some dried blood, and her beautiful face has bruises on it.

"Doll, I'm here, just need to look in two more doors," I say but the heartbreaking look on her face makes me feel weak.

Hearing a squeak I turn sharply with my finger on the trigger ready to fire.

"It's me," Charlie says in a light whisper. He looks over my shoulder to see Bella, and I can see some of the tenseness leave his body.

"Two more rooms to check, you stay with her," I say walking out.

The next room I get to is the bathroom, which has nowhere for Phil to hide. The final room I enter is another bedroom with two wardrobes and a bed. I look under the bed first, then inside the wardrobes. Everything is clear; no one is here besides Bella.

"We have Bella and the cabin is clear; keep your eyes open, and get a medic in here immediately," I say into the radio, as I move back to the room Bella is in.

I put my gloves on as I get to her, glad I'm wearing a camera, to record what I'm seeing and doing. I keep my eyes on her as I slowly take the gag off of her.

"Daddy," Bella sobs out.

"I'm here kid, I am here, but ..." he trails off. I can hear the pain in his voice over the fact he can't just pull Bella into his arms.

Bella's eyes close as I start to remove the rope from around her arms.

"Phil left about an hour ago; he was meeting someone in La Push."

I nod at her as the CSI officer comes in and starts to help me.

"I ... I don't know who he was meeting, but I think he was bringing him back here. I think he was planning on selling me," Bella's voice breaks at the end as she sobs a little.

I feel the anger boil up inside of me. As soon as Bella's free, she flies into her dad's open arms sobbing.

I remove my gloves placing them in the correct bag. I move to her kissing her head and she turns holding herself to me.

"Please, I need you, don't get yourself killed," Bella cries.

I close my eyes feeling relieved that she already knows that I'm going after him and getting this fucker right now.

"I'll meet you at the hospital, love, don't worry."

Kissing her one last time before looking at Charlie. I know he'll watch her, but I just need to tell him to do it anyway.

The medical crew leaves with Charlie, Bella and two other policemen, while detective dickhead and I start moving around the woods toward La Push. We know Phil should be close by, we just don't know where. Most of the officers are closer to the cabin, and CSI is still there gathering evidence.

"You go left, I'll go right," the dickhead says.

I nod and move off.

I hear a movement behind me and I turn to see an older man I've never seen before.

"Freeze, I'm detective C ... Masen," I say quickly changing my last name in case this is the man Phil was meeting. I watch the man carefully for any signs that he's up to no good. "We believe there may be a man holding a teenage girl somewhere out here."

I hold back my smile when he briefly twitches.

"I'm out here camping and decided to go for a hike," the man says.

"Well, I need to get you back to the campsite," I say moving closer to him. As soon as I'm close enough I slap the handcuffs on him.

"Where is Phil?" I grit out.

"I don't have a clue who you're talking about," he yells back.

"Shut the fuck—" I'm cut off by a body ramming into mine.

"Aren't you meant to be on a fucking plane getting my boy out?" Phil sneers as he puts his hands around my neck.

I put my hand in between his gripping the side of his ear and hair. I use my hold to bring his head down as I jerk my own up, head butting him with enough force to make him lose his grip on me.

Phil and my movements become a blur of who has the upper hand. Suddenly, I hear a gun fire, and I feel the burning pain as the bullet hits my arm. I look at it, and see it's only a flesh wound, but it feels like my skin is on fire.

"Stefan," Phil says with a smile.

I turn to see the man has been able to get out of the handcuffs during Phil's and my exchange. Phil moves to him taking my gun from his shaking hand.

"Just so you know that bitch will be a whore the rest of her life now," Phil smirks at me as gunfire rings in my ear. I watch him fall to the ground and I see detective dickhead behind him with his gun still raised.

"Don't even think about it!" he yells out, as the older man moves toward my gun.

As detective dickhead gets the handcuffs back on him, I call for back up. My eyes flick to Phil and I can see his eyes are open, but there's no life in them at all. He's clearly dead and after ten years, this entire nightmare is finally over.

* * *

**A/N: So detective dickhead wasn't a bad guy after all, some of you were concerned. What are your thoughts?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

*****ONCE AGAIN, THERE IS NO RAPE OR SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS STORY.*****

* * *

**Chapter 22**

As soon as I arrive at the hospital, I track down Bella's room. Heading to see her as fast as I can. I walk through the door and see Jessica is helping her back to her bed. As I look her over, I see her hair is wet and I'm glad she was able to shower.

"Edward, you're bleeding," Bella gasps and I shrug not caring.

"I'm okay, doll," I say loving that I'm able to pull her into my arms.

I pick her up and lay her on her bed still holding her.

"I'll get your dad," Jessica says as she places a kiss on Bella's head. She gives me a pat on the back before walking out of the room.

"Make them let me go home. I don't want to stay here," Bella says in my ear sounding as if she's barely holding herself together.

"You need to be monitored," I say trying to sound firm.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home to my bed, having you there and Dad in the next room. I don't want to be here alone ... please?"

"I got him, doll, he's dead. He's not ... no one will ever hurt you again."

Bella starts to cry making me want to kill the fucker again. "I know, but I still want to go home," she sobs.

"Calm down, doll, let's wait to see what the doctor says, okay?"

Bella shakes her head at me, but cuddles herself closer to my chest. I sigh pulling her closer and kiss the top of her head.

The door opens, and I'm still feeling the effects of these last few days. I turn sharply reaching for my gun, forgetting it was taken in for testing. I'll get it back soon. The man in a doctor's lab coat swallows loudly just looking at me like he knew what I was reaching for.

"It's Dr. Banner, my doctor," Bella says stroking my cheek to calm me.

I relax a little and give him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry," I tell him as Charlie walks in looking between Dr. Banner and me.

"Bella has two cracked ribs, but they're not splintered. She has a buckle fracture on her left arm, a mild concussion; there are about twenty bruises, some scratches and scrapes—"

"Can I go home now?" Bella says interrupting the doctor.

"I really think you should stay overnight at least for observation, but I know how much you want to go home. So I will make a deal with you. I will allow you to go home, but there are stipulations to it. You will take the medications I prescribed for you as directed. You will be on full bed rest, Isabella, and I do mean BED REST. You're not to be cooking, cleaning, walking around, climbing up or down steps, or anything else that is physically strenuous. Your only job is to be resting. One of these strapping men can help you get to the bathroom, up the stairs, down the stairs, and they can bring you all the things you need. I will be checking in on you in two days. I will give you a couple of appointments you have to keep; are we clear Miss Swan?"

Bella smiles nodding at him.

"I assumed you'd agree to the conditions. So here are your medications; each one has detailed instructions. I have booked an appointment for you with a Dr. Chop—"

Bella groans a little cutting off the doctor, and I know it's because Dr. Chop is a shrink. Let's face it, who wants to have to talk to those doctors?

"I know it doesn't sound like fun, but it's a part of the stipulations of you going home today. You could always stay here, and Dr. Chop could come here and see you."

"No," Bella says loudly, "I'll go to the appointment."

"Good choice," the doctor smiles at her.

Charlie leaves with Dr. Banner, and I'm sure he wants to get a more in-depth detail of how badly Bella's hurt.

"I don't have any clothes here. They took mine for the investigation," Bella says biting her lip.

I quickly remove my shirt and help her get her head and arms into it.

"Good job – you're so little, this almost looks like a dress on you."

Bella chuckles a little, but there doesn't seem to be any light in her eyes.

"Bella," Jessica calls out, and we both turn to the door where she's standing.

"Come in, Jess," Bella replies.

"Your dad told me you are getting to go home like you want. Is that right?"

Bella nods and Jessica comes closer and wraps her arms around her.

"Do you want me to call Angela and Lauren, and we can have a girls' night?"

Bella shakes her head. "Not tonight, Jess – uh, maybe next week or something."

Jessica nods.

"Okay, I'll come over on Friday afternoon to see you, okay? I'll also make sure I get notes for all of your classes and everything for you. Do you want me to talk to the professors, or are you planning to call them?"

"Do you mind, talking to them?"

"Not at all, Bella, you're my friend; besides, you'd do it for me, too."

Bella nods as Jessica fidgets. I can clearly see she has no idea how to handle what happened to Bella, and is unsure of what she should or shouldn't say.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Charlie asks from the door. Bella gets up and walks to her father, and I take a hold of Jessica's arm so I can whisper to her without Bella hearing me.

"Just treat her like you always have. Don't walk around on eggshells, okay?"

Jessica just looks at me and I can see she's holding back tears.

"I ... she's just been through so much we have no idea ... I don't want to hurt her."

I nod at her, knowing how she feels.

"I know this is new to us all and to Bella, too, but you're doing fine, I promise."

Jessica nods. "Call me and let me know how she is doing, okay?"

"I will," I say as we walk out of the room.

I walk Jessica to her car before joining Charlie and Bella at his vehicle, and climbing in beside my sweet girl in the cab of his truck.

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts on this now?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two more to go after this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

When we arrive at the Swan house, Bella's napping. Knowing she needs the rest, I pick her up and carry her inside. Charlie opens all the doors for me and I take her straight up to her room.

"I take it you'll be okay with changing her?" Charlie asks.

I look at Charlie as I place Bella on her bed.

"Yeah ... sure?" I stutter out.

"Come on, Edward, I'm sure it would be less awkward for her, AND me, if you changed her."

I bob my head at him. "Yeah, I'll do it; when I'm done, I'll head downstairs."

Charlie chuckles at me. "She wants you in here, and after what she's been through, I think it would be best."

I shake my head a little. I know Bella has been shocked at Charlie's calm demeanor, but I must admit it shocks me, too.

"You … you're really okay with this?" I ask waving my hand between Bella and me.

Charlie nods. "Of course, why shouldn't I be?" Charlie looks at me.

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't hurt her."

Charlie looks at Bella and nods, and heads out the door. I walk out with him standing at the door as he just looks at me.

"You know the day I found out about Bella, was the best day of my life. I vowed that day I'd always do what's best for her. She was such an easy child to raise; always well-behaved. Heck, she never even got in any trouble, which is a good thing since I was doing it all solo." Charlie stops and chuckles. "It was as if God gave me an adult in a child's body. It's like she was the other parent; raising herself along with my help. I was so grateful and happy that I never questioned it; well … until she hit her teens. I kept waiting for her to do the stuff I did. Do the stuff all her friends and classmates were doing, but she never did. I would try and push her here and there, as you know, but nothing worked.

"She would always ask me before doing anything, and where I'm thrilled to have a good girl for a daughter, she needed to learn to spread her wings. I'm grateful my daughter can and will come to me and talk to me if she needs help. I mean, she still wants to ask permission to do things, you know that.

"Between you and me and this hallway, I was always a little afraid she would have a baby, and then see that she didn't have a life. I know she's different from Renee—Renee's just a selfish bitch—but I didn't want her being in her teens or early twenties, and have no idea who she was yet.

"When you told me that you were coming, my plan was to probe your brain and help me. But, you had already met her by the time you arrived at the apartment. When you said my daughter was hot, I saw it—the twinkle in your eye—and I knew. A part of you was joking around with me—trying to get my goat—but there was a part of you that was attracted to her.

"All my brain could chant at me was _"be careful of what you wish for,"_ but there you were. A boy, who I helped to raise. Who was now twenty-eight and had only four girlfriends. The same boy that despite what rumors said, only slept with one girl in high school, and he just happened to be eighteen at the time, and had been dating her for six months."

I feel my face heat up and I pull at my hair. "Remember, that's just between you me," I tell him.

Charlie nods, but has a grin on his face. "When you dropped her off that night, I saw the way you both were. I was a little panicky and felt as if ... here we go ... but the sparkle your presence put in her eyes and the smile on her face, was what made it easy to accept.

"Now, where I'd rather not know about the bedroom stuff—and no doing that when I'm in the house, and you kept the PDA to pg-thirteen when I'm in the same room—I'm fine; just don't break her heart." Charlie pats my shoulder and walks away.

"I won't, Dad," I say smirking at him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to get used to that, won't I?"

I roll my eyes—that me calling him _dad_—didn't even faze him a little. Walking back into Bella's room, I change her before stripping down to my boxers and lying beside her.

**~SL~**

The first week passes with Bella and me staying at Charlie's. Both Charlie and I are a little worried that she has gone back to the dorm in Port Angeles. She's been gone now for four days, but I have been there each night, sleeping in her dorm with her. It's just lucky for us that Jessica is her roommate, and has no problem with me being there. Well, okay, she has said that I need to be the stripper at her birthday party as payment, but I'll hire someone else in my place and she knows it.

I hate being away from her during the day, but today I'm at my desk with a mountain of paperwork that I need to finish. When my cell rings, I don't look to see who's calling, I just answer. "Detective Cullen," I say in greeting, but frown when I can hear sobbing in the back ground.

"_Edward, it's Bella. I don't know what to do,"_ Jessica says sounding like she's panicking.

I leap off my chair moving to Charlie's office.

"What happened?" I ask.

"_Some jocks were pranking students. They were hiding in garbage bags, and jumping out of them when people walked past. They did it to Bella and I ... she didn't scream, but she just ... fuck … she just started to pant and went white, then she started sobbing and fell to the ground."_

I close my eyes as I open Charlie's office door. "It's Bella," I say trying to get hold of my temper, "we gotta go, now."

"I'll drive, you stay on the phone," he says as we both head out as fast as we can.

"We're on our way, get her back to the dorm room if you can," I say getting in the patrol car.

"_I tried; she will not let anyone touch her. She's crying for you and Charlie." _

I close my eyes as Charlie speeds off.

"Put me on speaker, and put the phone close to her," I say as the sobbing and chanting gets louder. "Doll," I say softly which makes Bella's sob get shriller.

"I need you to take some deep breaths for me, love," I say slowly, but can still hear her panting.

"Doll, you can do this, just focus on me and no one else. Okay, take a deep breath in and hold it for one-two-three-four, now let it out, one-two-three-four. Breath in, one-two-three-four ..."

I keep repeating the mantra to her, and by the time we arrive at the campus, she's no longer panting and sobbing. Charlie and I run over to where we see staff and students standing around.

"Okay, time to get back to whatever you were doing," Charlie says in his I'm-the-boss tone.

Soon after, they all scatter leaving Bella, Jessica, a member of the staff, Charlie and me alone.

"Hi, doll," I say taking the cell from her shaking hands. She moves into my arms and curls herself against my chest as she silently sobs. I hold her close kissing her as I pick her up.

"Take ... take me ... me home – to ... our home, please. I–I don't want ... to be here," Bella states between her sobs.

I look at Charlie who seems close to crying. All he does is nod at me.

**~SL~**

I'm packing a bag for Bella and me because we're heading for California to attend my sister Alice's wedding. It's hard to believe that it's only two weeks from Christmas. The weeks and months have gone by quickly. It was the last week of August that Bella was taken, and her melt down at college was the beginning of September. Since then, she and I have been living together at my apartment. Where she's getting better, she hasn't gone back to the college, and instead, is doing her coursework online. Charlie and I are hoping it will only be for this year, and by the time her second year starts, she'll be able to cope better.

Another good thing was that Stefan and Johnny, the men that helped Phil Dwyer Sr., both pled guilty to kidnapping and several other charges. Since they made the deal, they were given shorter sentences, but still got thirty years each. Some would say they deserved more, but because of the plea deal, Bella did not have to testify in court against them. Not to mention with Phil's death and their imprisonment, the case I've been working for the past ten years, has finally come to an end.

"Hi," Bella says kissing my arm.

I turn bringing her closer to me, kissing her mouth. "Ready to go?" I ask.

"Are we all packed now?"

I nod at her and pick up our bags. "Yep let's go, doll."

We head for the airport, after stopping by the chief's house to say our goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of how things are going now?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last normal chapter, next up is the epilogue in a new pov.**

* * *

********SMALL EDITS MADE TO NOT VIOLATE TOS ... UNEDITED VERSIONS AT TWCS AND FICPAD.********

* * *

**Chapter 24**

We arrive in LA late at night and head right to the hotel we'll be staying at.

"Bella," I say softly as we lie on the bed. "Will you come with me to my parents' graves tomorrow, before we go to Alice's house?"

Bella gives me a weak smile and a nod before resting her head on my chest. "They would be so proud of you," she tells me.

I close my eyes praying she's right.

Bella moves on top of me as she keeps kissing my chest. She always seems to know when I need a distraction. I'm the same with her; it's almost like we're one soul in two bodies.

**~SL~**

I hold Bella's hand as we make our way to my parents' grave.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, my girlfriend," I say looking down at the headstone. "She's amazing," I carry on and my eyes flick to Bella who's holding onto me giving me her strength. "I got him—I got Phil Sr. and all his family," I say with a little sob. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I'm sorry I caused you so much worry and pain. I want you to know I'm ... I have found my home, in Forks, with Bella. I hope you can see me now. I've finally become the man you raised me to be. I miss you, and say hi to Emmett for me." I place a soft kiss on each side of their stone and hold Bella closer to me.

**~SL~**

I take a deep breath as I ring Alice's doorbell. She knows I'm coming, and so is my girlfriend; however, she doesn't know that my girlfriend is Bella.

The door opens and I smile at Jasper.

"Hi, man," he says hugging me. He turns and looks at Bella and does a double take. "You seem familiar to me," Jasper says as he looks at Bella.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella—Bella Swan," I blurt out quickly.

Jasper's eyes bug out and he chuckles. "You're a dark horse, Eddy," he says moving so we can get in.

"Edward!" Gets yelled and instinctually I open my arms as Alice runs into them.

"You're looking so well, and where is this girl of yours?" Alice asks quickly.

"Hi, Alice," Bella says shyly.

"Hi, Bella, Edward didn't tell me he was bringing you, too, I'm so happy to see you. So, Edward, where is this girl of yours?"

We all look at Alice giving her a few minutes to get what's going on.

As her mouth drops open, she looks between Bella and I and she blinks a few times. "Shit! Oh My GOD, Edward, you owe me a hundred bucks!" Alice shrieks and jumps around.

"Huh?" I say giving her the what-the-fuck look.

"You refused to play wedding with Bella and I when she was eight years old, saying you were too old to play her husband. I told you that you would be one day, and you said "not likely" and I said "wanna bet?" Guess what brother – you lose!"

I shake my head; only Alice would remember something like that. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," I say not even disputing the fact I would and will marry Bella. "I'll give it to you in few months when I get Bella to the church."

Alice's mouth drops open again, and then she yells happily and dances around hugging all of us.

**~SL~**

The week of the wedding seemed to go so fast, and I'm more than sure I want to marry Bella now. I drive us to her father's house knowing he and Sue are making us a welcome home meal.

I walk Bella in and we sit in the living room talking.

"Shit, I almost forgot Dr. Banner's call; he said he can fit you in tomorrow at four," Charlie says as he hands Bella the piece of paper.

"Oh good," Bella says biting her lip.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asks sounding worried.

I am, too, it's been almost a month since Bella needed any medication.

"Hmm, yeah, except … I'm pregnant," Bella bursts out and her face goes red as my heartbeat takes off.

"Well, it's a good thing you're seeing him tomorrow then," Charlie says sounding calm, cool and collected about the fact I've knocked up his daughter.

"So, no shotgun wedding planning or threats?" Bella asks.

"Fuck, yes, we're getting married tomorrow," my inner thoughts yell.

"Nah, why would I do that; this is the twenty-first century, Bella. Women no longer need to be married," Charlie says with a roll of his eyes.

"What the ever loving fuck, Charlie," my mind screams, "I need you on my side."

I turn to him as he chuckles. "Besides, Bella, it's your man that's got the old-fashioned sense going on. He already calls you doll, opens car doors and all other doors for ya. He has an older style car, and everything about him is old school. It'll be him marching you down to the church, and by the looks on his face, I don't think he's picked up yet that you're aiming to make a joke at me."

"Joke?" my inner thoughts yell, as Charlie walks away laughing his ass off.

"Edward, shoot … I'm not ... just ... hell, it went in my head and out my mouth without thinking of what you'd think. I'm sorry," Bella says lightly.

"You ... we're not pregnant?"

Bella shakes her head. "No, I'm due to get my shot tomorrow. Well, I should've had it three days ago."

I pout at her and rub her tummy. "Maybe you can just call and cancel?" I say trying not to show how much I want her pregnant with our child.

"Edward, I want to be married first, before babies come along."

"So do I, so how about you cancel tomorrow. We'll use condoms, and have a nice February wedding?" Bella just looks at me.

"I look at you, and I see forever, doll. I can see my whole life and I want to live here in this town with you."

"I see forever with you, too," Bella says kissing me.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a ginormous YES."

I smile pulling her closer to me.

"I know how to shock Charlie, follow my lead, doll." I move to the kitchen, dragging her behind me.

"Charlie, there's something we need to tell you."

Charlie turns and looks at me. "I know, she's not really pregnant." He pats Sue's bottom and she moves away telling him to behave.

I roll my eyes and Bella blushes at her father's behavior.

"Dinner is almost done, I'll set the table," Sue says leaving the kitchen.

"No, she's not pregnant, Charlie, but she's going to see Banner because we want a baby. You see Alice's wedding turned into a double wedding. We got married, too."

Charlie just looks at me and Bella who's biting her lip.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU let my daughter get married without ME? How could you do this to me?" Charlie yells.

It takes all I can to keep my face straight.

"It's been my dream to walk my daughter down the aisle on her special day and you took that from me ... after I invited you into my home!" Charlie rants and he keeps going.

It's several minutes before he finally stops yelling and Sue has come in to try and help settle him. He finally sits in his chair, looking glum.

"Thank you," Bella says, "now was that so hard?"

Charlie just looks at her with a raised brow.

"We're not married, but it's nice to get a real fatherly reaction from you."

"You got married to shock me?" Charlie asks and Bella shakes her head.

"I said we're not married. Daddy, I would never get married without you being there. You big dope, I love you. I just wanted to see you turn red, and get angry just once in my lifetime. After all, I mean, you wanted me to have every teen experience, and all teens get to see there parental units wig out at least once."

Charlie blows out a long breath and Sue pats his back.

"Edward, you're on traffic duty this week," he says glaring at me.

I nod at him, but smirk when I see him whisper, "thank God."

It's very clear that Charlie wants to see his daughter be happy and get married. I think it's the only thing she could do without him, that would hurt him.

"Come on, it's time for dinner," Sue says smiling at as all.

* * *

**A/N: Edward knows what buttons to push, doesn't he? What are your thoughts?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well here we go, the end of another WeeKittyAndTAT story. We want to thank you all for all the reviews and rec's you give us.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Epilogue**

**Charlie Swan's POV**

I feel Sue kiss my back as I pull my pants on.

"Edward and Bella are coming for dinner. They will be here soon, so none of that," I say giving her a smile in the mirror.

Sue rolls her eyes at me, but gets off the bed and starts to get dressed.

I watch her reflection the whole time. It feels good to see her in my room like this. Not just because she's now my beautiful wife of two weeks or because we just had mind blowing sex, but because my life seems to be coming together.

It's a hard life being a single father, but Bella did make it easy. If everyone had children as easy as Bella, the world would be more overpopulated than it already is. She's a good egg, and I'm a lucky man, for sure. I'd have a dozen more kids, if they could be like her.

I have always worried about her. She was such an old soul. She always faced everything with an adult mindset. Not only is she a sweet girl, but her heart is always there in all she does. Bella does and would do anything for anyone.

Two years ago, Edward—this town's very own bad boy—applied for the detective job at the station. Straight away without looking at the other applicants, I gave him the job.

I knew that I owed him; he had put some not very nice men behind bars. I also knew he wanted and needed a new start on familiar turf.

Before he arrived he asked if I would mind him wearing a police uniform, versus normal suits and dress clothing. It came as a surprise to me, at first, but he had good reasons. After all he had been through, I understood. See Edward had a deceptive past of sorts. Not just with the men he was undercover to fish out, old friends around town, but also the police men and women in the area, who had no idea who, or what he was now. I knew the uniform was his way of making sure everyone knew he was on the right side of the law.

I knew the second I saw Bella with Edward that they would be a couple. Where I was a little worried, it helped knowing that Edward was a good guy. I knew my daughter's heart would be safe with him. Slowly, with Edward's help, Bella started to come out of her shell.

Things were going so well, until she was kidnapped. Those fifty hours were the worst of my whole life. Bella still has some nightmares, even now, almost two years later. However, I knew she was fine, and was going to be fine, the day Edward and she got married.

I've never been prouder than I was that day. Not only was my daughter getting married, but she was marrying a man, I had—for several years—already thought of as a son. There was no big surprise when three months later they announced Bella was pregnant, for real this time.

Carlisle Emmett Charles Swan Cullen was born early, on the thirteenth of November. It snowed so badly the night before and the full day of, that Edward, Bella and Carlisle were snowed in at the hospital.

I walk down the stairs and start to help Sue set the table.

"Hi, Daddy," Bella says hugging me. "Sue," she greets and moves off to hug her.

"Hey, Pops," Edward says as he passes me my grandson with a smile.

"How's the station, still standing?" I ask Edward, as he grabs two beers, and heads into the living room.

"Yes, we're managing so much better without that old chief hanging around."

I roll my eyes at him. "What happened to your shoulder, Bella?" Sue asks as she follows Bella into the living room.

"Oh, nothing, just got a tattoo."

I look at Edward who's grinning, and then to Bella who's biting her lip.

"Tattoo, really, what of?" I ask nonchalantly.

"A Celtic cross," Bella says like she's worried I'll be mad.

I try not to smile, but I feel my mustache twitch a little, and I can't help but give her a big grin. "That's great kid. A Celtic cross, huh, you know I got one, too, when I was seventeen?"

"No, you don't have a tattoo, do you?" Bella says as Sue chuckles.

"He does really have one and it's a beaut," Sue says as she takes Carlisle from my lap.

"You want to see?" I ask standing up.

Bella nods, but blushes as I undo my buckle pulling down the side of my jeans so she can see the cross on my left hip.

"Nice, Dad," Bella says shaking her head while walking away.

I shrug looking to Edward, who's now holding his sides as he laughs silently.

"You couldn't give her that one?" I shake my head at him as he brings out a notepad.

"You still taking notes of this old dog?"

Edward nods. "Dad, if I'm planning to be half as good of a father as you are, then I'll learn well from it."

"You three … dinner is done," Bella says with a small glare my way.

"You'll do fine," I say to Edward as I stand. I take Carlisle back in my arms as we make our way to the dining room.

"How's the college classes going?" I ask as we all sit down.

The first year Bella did online courses, because of what happened to her. By the time her second year came round she was pregnant, so she did them online again. Now she's onto her third year, and is attending courses back in Port Angeles.

"It's going well; I'm just hoping this pregnancy goes as smooth as the last one."

I stop eating and look at her.

"You're pregnant again?"

"Yes, and I'm just glad I have someone pregnant with me this time," she says with a wink at Sue.

"Congratulations," I say to Edward and Bella.

"To you, too, Dad," Edward says as Bella nods.

I shrug a little. "Well, thank you," I chuckle out as do the others. "I just hope you have a girl this time, and then I will have one of each," I say as I start to eat.

"So you want Sue to have a boy?" Edward asks.

I shrug as my brain processes what he asked. "Wait, what?" I ask looking at Sue who looks worried.

"I'm pregnant – we're going to have our own baby," she says quietly.

I feel my breath leave my body, _SHIT, I'm going be a dad again!_

"Smile!" Bella says taking a photo. "I need this, for proof," she carries on as I just sit there,

"Please let this be as good as my first one," I say looking up as the others laugh.

I know right here and now – it's not going to be easy. If anything, I'll end up having a son just like Edward was ... Who am I kidding, things could be worse!

* * *

**A/N: Well you know we had to give you a little Charlie here, it was perfect. We hope you loved this, let us know what you think. See you next month with another fully completed story from us! YAY!  
**


End file.
